


Summon us Forward

by Jux_ta_pose



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Edwardian Period, Erections, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Rivalry, Romance, True Love's Kiss, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jux_ta_pose/pseuds/Jux_ta_pose
Summary: Gilbert can never escape Anne Shirley Cuthbert, he's reminded of her wherever he is. But, how far is he willing to go to get her back after a misunderstanding and what obstacles will he have to hurdle before he can call her his.A/N I'm rubbish at descriptions so I hope you'll give this story a chance, thank you.





	1. Summon us Forward

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written any fan-fiction but with the wonderful Moira Walley-Beckett's "Anne with an E" I felt inspired again. I was a huge fan of the 1985 mini series so theres probably quite a bit of that 'overly dramatic' -ness in my stories also. Hope everyone enjoys and thank you so much for reading.

Summon us Forward

 

Gilbert quickly slipped out his front door closing it as quietly as he was able before rushing off the verandah and around the side of the house. Absently he picked up a large spade that was leaning there and slowly made his way to the top field that lay fallow and was in bad need of tending too. 

In all honesty he just had to get out of the house and the tool had caught his eye so why not. He loved Mary and Bash and he was grateful that they agreed to share the house with him but, oh boy if he had a walk into a room and find them kissing one more time he was going to scream.

They still acted like newlyweds and it had been almost a year. Secretly it warmed his heart to see them so open with each other, even if he teased Bash mercilessly when Mary was not around. 

But lately every time they touched or kissed it only made Gilberts stomach cramp in knots. He had family again, wonderful friends and community but the one thing he lacked was someone of his own. 

Essentially he was lonely.

Most of the time he was too busy to notice, what with school, studying with Miss Stacey, mentorship with Doctor Ward all this while still attempting to help Bash around the farm. 

Usually he was too exhausted by his life to even contemplate romance but when you see it daily it doesn’t take long till you yearn for it also. 

Gilbert surveyed the field, his eyes darted up into the clear sky following a flock of blue jays as they flitted between the branches pestering a hawk looking for a quick meal.

He deeply breathed in the early spring morning and laughed at the birds antics as they had quite the repertoire of calls. They were so vividly blue and their constant squabbling chatter instantly reminded him of Anne.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert

No one had such vibrant blue eyes that seemed to shine with this inner light that both confused and utterly bewitched him. 

Perhaps it was the emotion that she rung out of each and every word in her vocabulary and she knew such a great many words it was frequently intimidating. 

Sometimes he crept close enough to eavesdrop on her candid storytelling during lunch while she regaled Diana and the like. He wanted to be as welcomed as Cole had been but he knew no such invitation would ever be forthcoming. 

He could hope though.

Gilbert felt like that unwanted hawk as these beautiful small creatures all screeched at it ruthlessly. He sighed as he watched it give up and soar up into the sky out of sight. 

He would never give up that easily.

He swung the spade with anger and struck the earth with more force than was necessary. Gritted his teeth and willed his mind to blank so that he could get on with his chores. He had no time for this kind of sentimental nonsense. 

He hoisted himself up along the top of the blade, gripping the handle tightly for balance he let his weight drive the spade further into the soil before hopping off and turning the spade over. 

He continued this action lost in the repetitiveness until he felt himself slipping back to thoughts of her. 

It’s then he started to recite the names of various parts of the body and their many functions loudly and with persistence but even that became drowned out by thoughts of one feisty red headed demon.

He threw the spade away from him in irritation as the red soil all around him took on a whole new life in his tortured brain. 

Gilbert gasped and sunk to his knees in defeat. He dug his hands into the freshly tilled earth running his fingers through the texture. He’d bury his hand into the soil only to watch it slip between his fingers again and again that he became desperate to attain it. 

This elusive girl with the stunning hair and dazzling personality always just out of reach to him.

The red soil of PEI was a poor counterpart to the real thing but when the sun struck the surface just right…

It was almost like the braid he had pulled so callously two years ago and compared to something as dull as carrots.

The field didn’t have the same shine or the tiny facets of every possible shade from garnet to ember but he was able to possess this one. 

Clasp it in his hand, even if it was only temporary.

Gilbert closed his eyes reverently and let him himself have this small moment. To imagine his fingers deep within her incandescent waves. To feel her contented sigh against his lips, but then it became all too much, he felt ridiculous... 

He groaned in pain as the gossamer image disintegrated on a gust of wind and he came crashing back to reality. 

He leapt to his feet and started running through the field into the orchard with its tiny green apples that mocked him, spurned him with their possibility. Their rosy sweetness had been rejected and he spun around momentarily lost in their judgement before he was running again. 

Running with no destination just for the pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. As long as he kept moving he didn’t have to think, to wallow. 

Running and solely concentrating on not tripping over the undergrowth, keeping his breathing even, his heartbeat thumping furiously. Urging him onwards towards or away from something or someone. 

He didn’t wish to pursue that thought. 

Scenery blurred in his vision as he dodged through a forest, skirting around trees. Sweat poured down his face and trickled down his throat into his shirt. His muscles burned but it was good, it was true this singular fixation drowned out all others. 

Another glorious spring morning in Avonlea spread out before him and nothing else. 

No one else…

That’s when he saw it…

A glimmer of red between the foliage, a trick of the light surely but it had the desired effect of making him stumble.

Angry, he pushed himself harder, muscles resisting but then, there it was again... 

a flash... 

And then another. 

It was her, it was Anne twirling and skipping through the forest, alone. She was laughing and chattering to the creatures and the trees, lost in her own little world.

Gilbert crashed into an Elm tree, bracing his shaking arms against its broad trunk. He panted hard into the rough bark his muscles screamed at him, his thoughts chaos.

Once he’d calmed he inched around the tree and gaped at her in awe, it’s as if he’d summoned her out of thin air. At first he wasn’t quite sure if she was real, his breath sharp and fast as he watched her. 

She was like an ethereal wood sprite with goldenrods,daisies and wild asters adorned in her hair with abandon. 

Anne cavorted through the forest, she stopped to throw her arms about a mighty Oak and gave it a delighted squeeze before flinging her head back, arms outstretched towards the dappled sunlight. 

She abruptly thrust a handful of blossoms into the air and danced around in giddy circles as they fluttered around her, landing gently to kiss her hair and shoulders.

Gilbert gulped stifling his own laugh, clinging to the Elm, it alone kept him upright.

She was singing now, something sweet and silly and altogether ravishing. His heart was beating madly in his chest as he dug his fingernails into the bark and allowed her laughter to wash through him. 

Gilbert took a deep breath and conjured up the scent of those flowers in his head, the ones that clung to her cheek, her dress, her cute bare feet with those sweet freckles.  
He sighed longingly and without restraint, he was a gone man. 

She was a flame and he the moth forever circling and unaware he was slowly burning for her.

Anne threw herself dramatically down on a patch of Irish moss, her unfettered hair fanning out around her like a rippling stream. 

He was intoxicated by her and like a siren call Gilbert crept closer to this impossible creature that haunted his existence. 

Anne continued to converse with the unseen, the wonderful breadth of her imagination on full display. 

Gilbert smiled to himself, biting his lip to stop the laughter bubbling forth. He was loathe to disturb this perfection.

Anne boldly held conversations with her fantasy characters, often slipping into a deep timbre as she became the prince or the knight with his princess firmly in toe. 

Gilbert crawled closer ignoring the press of pine needles and small stones into his knees as he crouched behind a clump of tall grass.

She had a posy of Lady Slipper Orchids clutched in her fist and her tall tale was rushing towards some harrowing urgency as she was a flourish of bare arms and legs. 

It was as if she were performing each heartbreaking moment not just with her lilting voice but her whole being. 

Gilbert was so entranced he leant forward to see her expressive eyes more clearly. Her lips quivered as she whispered with exaggerated emotion adding to the dramatic flair of her story. 

His hand came down upon a broken twig and the resounding crack under his weight rung through the forest at exactly the wrong moment, as Anne had paused in her narration for climatic effect. 

Gilbert dove for cover and flattened his body into the unforgiving forest floor just as her head popped up.

Anne’s eyes skittered over her surroundings with a tiny spark of fear. She probably thought he was Billy Andrews come to taunt her with his brutish ways.

“Hello” she squeaked. 

She quickly got to her feet and smoothed down her dress. She rolled her shoulders back and lifted her chin and tried again.

“Is anyone there?” this time there was more certainty in her voice.

Gilbert tried to slow his breathing as his heart was like a frightened hare in his chest. He mustn’t be discovered it would only fuel her temper and she would go back to ignoring him once more. He couldn’t bare that a second time, it took so long to gain her friendship. 

When he finally deemed it safe to reveal himself, she was gone. 

Not a trace of her left behind.

All the way home he debated internally whether she was ever there at all. Finally telling himself as he made his way across his front lawn that he had to make more of a concerted effort to attain her heart or he would surely go mad. 

Pulling his muddy boots off he left them at the front door before reaching for the handle. A quiet determination bolstered his spirits as he pushed open the door to two pairs of warm but surprised eyes. 

“Evening Bash, Mary isn’t this twilight just something else, it’s been quite the day.” His grin infectious. 

They both gave him a knowing nod their eyes darting away from him as Gilbert turned to shut the door behind him soundly. 

“Good evening Gilbert and where possibly could you have come galavanting from perhaps...”

Gilbert spun on the spot his eyes wide, his cheeks colouring immediately. 

Guilty as charged. 

Anne Shirley Cuthbert was tapping her foot and her arms were crossed and she was positively vibrating with fury.

Mary dragged a smirking Bash backwards out of the room as Vesuvius was about to blow and she wanted to be elsewhere when it happened. 

Gilbert stuttered desperately scrabbling for any excuse before his shoulders slumped with defeat, resolved to his fate.


	2. Tarred and Feathered

Gilbert had never been more sorry in his whole short life. His punishment for his indiscretions was now to be considered worse than whale blubber to the likes of Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. 

She had been so upset that tears had started to stream down her face in earnest.

Gilbert was devastated and she would not listen. She just kept at him, yelling and excusing him all sorts of heinous infractions and he felt helpless to stop her. 

If she paused for breath, he’d start to explain, to reason with her, but then she would start talking over the top of whatever he was saying and drown him out completely. 

He got so sick of her never giving him a chance to defend himself, he went to calm her with a touch but she flinched so violently away from him he shrank back in horror, his hands splayed out in front of him. 

“I surrender” he choked on a sob. “You won’t listen to what I have to say”

This outburst caused a fresh burst a tears from Anne and she shook her finger at him. 

“You, you stay away from me. I will never speak to you ever again Gilbert Blythe. A thorn has entered my heart and your name is blazoned upon it”

And she promptly turned around and ran through the front door leaving it open as she pelted across the lawn and disappeared behind a copse of trees.

Gilbert honestly thought his heart stopped, he couldn’t even breathe it hurt that much. 

It wasn’t until Bash’s sympathetic hand came down on his shoulder that the great gasping breaths came rattling out of his throat. He turned and sobbed on Bash’s shoulder as Mary shut the front door quietly. 

Mary felt so awful for Gilbert, young love was always fraught with a great many misunderstandings.   
She was so thankful that Bash had entered her life and Gilbert, because the boy would need a little tenderness in his life till Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert came to her senses and realised what a foolish mistake she’d made. 

“Young love” she uttered under her breath, shaking her head sadly. 

…………………………………………………………

 

Two days had past and both Mary and Bash were helpless to know what to do. The boy had eaten very little and mostly kept to his room in a fetal position on his bed staring at the wall. 

At ‘Green Gables’ Marilla and Matthew were having to deal with a similar obstinate child in Anne. 

She had also kept to her room writing immense volumes of prose on the perils of befriending boys, in particular Gilbert Blythe who had wounded her so callously and was thus banished from her life indefinitely.

On the morning of the third day both women had had quite enough and two exasperating teens were practically dragged to school kicking and screaming. 

Anne looked right through Gilbert as she entered the classroom and sat down with a resigned slump next to a surprised Diana Barry.

Gilbert who’d arrived moments before Anne and followed her with his eyes from the door to her seat, was relieved to see her again. 

Moody had tried to engage Gilbert in conversation but the boy was far too distracted and spent the entire lesson looking forlornly at the back of Anne’s head until he was sure his friend was cross eyed.

Obviously they were on the outs again and Gilbert was suffering for it. Moody didn’t understand girls in the slightest and let his friend wallow. 

Anne sunk instinctively further down into her chair as if she could feel the heavy focus of one Gilbert Blythe prickling at the back of her neck. 

She would not give him the satisfaction by turning around and glaring at him. Instead she would pretend that he no longer existed, it was wicked but she almost wished him ill.

He couldn’t win, there was just no possible outcome where he could gain back what he’d lost..

And he was made all the more miserable for it. 

Diana Barry had even felt sorry for him and had intervened on his behalf. But no, alas Anne would not be persuaded otherwise, even for her bosom friend. 

Still, he was more obstinate than Anne as he refused to give up hope, he just had to think of something to turn the tide to his favor. 

This chance came later in the week but with hindsight he probably shouldn’t have taken it as far as he did. 

…………………………………………………... 

 

Summer’s insufferable heat had meant the school days had been unbearable locked in a sweltering classroom and Miss Stacey's students were suffering for it. 

Sighing, she looked at all their lacklustre faces, constantly berating them for their wandering minds disrupting her lesson. 

When another morning came and she was greeted with the same wearied expressions as the days before, she just had to remedy the situation. 

Most of the class hadn’t registered when Miss Stacey up and left the classroom, marching down the front stairs and out of sight. 

But her top two students noticed and both of them got up from their desks to investigate. 

Gilbert held the door for Anne, she glanced at him as she walked past him but said nothing. 

“You’re welcome” he muttered and this made Anne bristle but she held her tongue. 

He joined her at the top of the stairs just as Miss Stacey returned on a buggy dragging an empty cart with some hay strewn about. 

She grinned and told the two of them to gather the rest of the class and make sure everyone brought their lunches and hats. 

Chaos ensued as all the children poured down the steps a moment later lunchpails and hats clutched in excited hands. 

Miss Stacey was amused, it looked as if she’d finally woke them all up and it was about time. Mysteriously she only announced that they would be going on an outing.

Diana, Ruby and Anne squealed with delight and were the first to scramble up onto the cart. 

Billy with a cheeky grin at Gilbert jumped in next and purposely stood beside Anne. She was quite taken aback when he smiled shyly down at her. 

“Miss... is this seat taken?” 

Anne squeaked, she was lost for words. Billy not minding promptly sat in front of her and started chewing on a bit of hay. 

The other girls gave her a pointed look and she just shrugged helplessly. 

Gilbert frowned keeping a wary eye on his classmate, he didn’t trust the boy and felt he was up to something. 

Josie of course wasn’t keen about getting her dress dirty in the old cart but changed her tune when the only other option was staying in the schoolhouse by herself.

The whole class had a ball all the way to their destination, breaking into song quite frequently before laughing affably. Miss Stacey felt very enthusiastic about what she had planned and was proud of her students as they acted with decorum to all and sundry who passed them along the way. 

When Miss Stacey pulled the cart up to the beach they were all grinning madly , even sourpuss Josie Pye.

It was the boys that jumped down first making the girls giggle, peeling across the sand as they raced and shoved each other good naturedly. All this, while rolling up their trousers legs, abandoning shoes and hiking up their sleeves of their shirts. 

Billy Andrews got there first but Gilbert had been hot on his trail when Billy had cheated by throwing a handful of sand in his face. 

Anne tutted frowning, that was more like it. Billy’s behaviour in the cart had been perplexing and she hadn’t liked it one bit.

She let out a burst of laughter when the boy misjudged an errant wave, tripped and got completely soaked for his actions. 

Gilbert was laughing so hard and Billy looked peeved.

“Serves him right!” she muttered to herself. 

“What was that?” Diana responded absently, bending to pick up a rather pretty shell she had found at her feet. 

Anne turned to admire her friends prize.

“Oh… nothing. That’s lovely. Can you hear the sea?”

Diana held it too her ear, nodding before passing it to Anne. 

All the girls also made there way down towards the water but of course in a more sedate and dignified manner. 

They were given a few minutes to cool their feet in the ocean when Miss Stacey called them back and informed them that class was still in session. A series of groans rose up amongst her students which she quickly shushed.

She had devised a treasure hunt of sorts and sent them out in pairs to find as many of the objects as they could. The students who found the most varied collection and of course ticked off each object would win a prize. 

Miss Stacey then produced a scarf from her pocket. Charlie came forward with the weathered branch she had found earlier. He hastily burrowed one end into the sand hoping that it remained upright.

He glanced at the other boys under his fringe, if it fell they’d probably all laugh, he hated the idea of being embarrassed. 

Miss Muriel Stacey smiled at him kindly before greeting the class.

“When you see this scarf flying from this branch then your time is up and you must return to this very spot.”

Everyone was talking excitedly, organizing themselves into pairs. Billy looked at Anne but turned abruptly and partnered off with one of his pals. 

Anne gaped, he’d almost looked at her with ‘hope’ but she reasoned that she must have imagined it and grabbed Diana's hand firmly. 

“Well, what are you waiting for… Go! Search! Bring me back something incredible” Muriel Stacey laughed.

Anne gripped Diana’s arm and stopped her from following the others. 

“Wait...” she whispered when Diana started to fuss. 

And when all the students started down the beach one way, Anne turned the opposite way and dragged Diana with her.

“Come on Diana, we will be able to find all manner of scrumptious goodies but not if we follow the others.” and she yanked a reluctant Diana along with her. 

The dark haired girl glanced longingly at Ruby and Jane not sure that she agreed with Anne’s scheme. 

Anne was like the rock of Gibraltar she could not be moved, Diana had no choice but to follow.

Of course Anne wasn’t the only one who had exactly the same idea. Gilbert had forced Moody to also go in the opposite direction as everyone else. He chuckled when he saw Anne do the same. 

Like peas in a pod how could they not be together their minds worked alike. 

Anne was incensed to find Gilbert pursuing her and pulled Diana harder causing the girl to stumble as both pairs sped across the sand. 

Gilbert’s and Anne’s competitive nature as always meant they were so wrapped up in each other everyone else was of no consequence. 

“Gilbert you shall not follow me… just because you have no imagination” Anne seethed, pulling Diana even faster down the beach and away from that infuriating boy. 

Gilbert snorted, leaving Moody behind as he struggled to keep up with the red headed scourge on his heart. 

How dare she excuse him. 

“Oh ho ho...I’m following you! Oh no Anne, it is you that are on my shirt tails and we’ll see who is better at finding what.”

Anne huffed, tugging Diana’s hand sharply.

Diana had had a bellyful and she yanked her hand out of Anne’s grasp. 

“Honestly you are like an old married couple, kiss and make up already” she stomped her foot, and glared at both of them before storming off in the direction of the water. She whipped around and admonished Anne harshly.

“You were hurting my hand Anne and you didn’t care because it was all about him. I’m quite capable of walking on my own and you two are utterly ridiculous, i’m fed up with the both of you! “ she shouted flouncing off down the beach and back towards the others. 

They both looked contrite after Diana scolded them, also a bit flushed at her insinuation. 

Anne glanced at Gilbert but when he looked directly at her she took off after Diana.

Gilbert swallowed hard and took off after her. 

“Anne, Anne please...can we talk?”

Moody shrugged his shoulders and started paddling his feet between the waves, enjoying the sand running through his bare toes as the tide went back out. 

Moody didn’t understand girls and had no intention of even trying, but he felt sorry for his friend because Gilbert was an exceptional person. Honest and true till the end, he couldn’t ask for a better mate. Anne was crazy if she let him get away.

Naturally, Anne ignored any and all attempts from Gilbert to get her attention. She was busy apologising profusely for her ill manners to Diana and no one was looking for anything.

Gilbert gave up trying and moved off towards the dunes. He might as well start looking for items so he could at least beat Anne at her own game.

He took off his cap and started filling it with all manner of things. A few minutes later Anne settled a little way down from him, puffing wildly as she obviously had struggled to run after him, she refused to let him win.

Stubborn titian haired girls were his weakness, well this one at least. 

Anne used her pinafore to scoop up shells and bits of driftwood, even a feather.  
She smirked at Gilbert as she knew he was yet to find one of those. 

He tried to ignore her in earnest as he stepped up his game and trounced up the dunes. She was right on his tail alright, like a shadow he couldn’t shake, not that he tried too hard. 

Diana had given up having Anne to herself and started talking to Moody instead.

Then Gilbert spotted something sticking out of the sand, he balked, stepping gingerly backwards before considering his chances. 

Did he dare do this? 

Would she even care?

What the hell! With a deep breath he resolved to find out. 

He walked over and sat down squeezing his eyes shut. Oh this was not going to be pretty. 

Gilbert pretended to yawn and stretched his arm out like he intended to lie down on the warm sand when Anne unceremoniously dumped her treasures and came pelting across dune towards him. 

“Gilbert don’t move..don’t move an inch” her eyes round as saucers, dismay written all over her face and in the way she moved towards him carefully. 

His princess to the rescue.

But it was too late Gilbert needed to go through with what he started, this might be the catalyst to getting her back, he had to at least try. 

He lay down amongst the green shoots and did his best not too flinch as they touched his cheek and neck and every other place that was exposed. 

Gilbert remembered all too well the horrible rash he’d gotten as an eight year old when he unwittingly at the time had played in a field brimming with Poison Oak.

Anne was in distress, he had ruffled her feathers she seemed scared for him. Hauling him to his feet by bunching her hands in his shirt and pulling hard. 

His heart fluttered in his chest just thinking of her small hands on him.

This tiny slip of a girl was strong when determined. She debated before grabbing his hand firmly and yanking him down the dunes towards the water. 

She yelled at Diana and Moody to go get Miss Stacey. 

Gilbert was so caught up in the illusion of Anne holding his hand, her long fingers linked with his that the first splash of cold sea water to the face was like she’d slapped him. 

He spluttered, momentarily confused. His hand came up to touch her cheek. 

“ No...don’t do that. You haven’t washed them yet” 

He gasped, it was his turn to look stricken.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot “ and he bent to wash the poisonous oil off his hands.

She watched him squat down and throw water over his face and head, she crouched down and started to help, her freckled hands running up and down his arms. 

He was so fortunate that Marilla and Matthew chose to adopt a child and they got this wonderful girl by mistake. She was no one's mistake, Avonlea was lucky in deed to have her. 

If only she could be his, he’d cherish her always. 

She refused to meet his eyes, she was all nervous chatter. 

“You just rolled around in poison oak, the salt in the water should help but you have to go home immediately and have a warm bath and then make a paste with baking soda and water and apply it to any rashes that come up on your skin. I’m sure Mary can help you or Bash and then you’ll be yourself again .“ 

He was nodding at her, she was just a fountain of all kinds of information. He’d heard how she’d been instrumental in saving Diana’s little sister from Croup. 

If he asked would she nurse him better, but propriety stopped from saying any such thing. 

Ruby gasped and was immediately blubbering skirting the waters edge not wanting to get wet but distressed for her beau’s current affliction just the same.

Both Gilbert and Anne turned towards the whole class and their teacher who were watching the two of them silently. How long had they been crouching there and they hadn’t even noticed them approach. 

Miss Stacey pointedly looked at where Anne’s hands were clutching Gilbert’s forearms and frowned. Anne realised how inappropriate she was being and retreated in panic. Gilbert reached for Anne but she allowed everyone to surround and engulf him as they both reached the shore. 

Treasure hunt forgotten they all trudged up the beach towards the cart. Gilbert tried to find Anne but she had purposely hung back with Diana. 

Gilbert got in the cart first, everyone was overly attentive but none were from the one he wanted the most. Ruby who had never been so eager jumped up also to sit shyly beside him, chattering on but he wasn’t listening. 

Anne avoided his gaze and waited till everyone was situated before sitting on the edge with Diana, swinging their legs back and forth, both remarking on how lovely the day had been and what an adventure. 

They were back to being bosom friends again, they could never stay mad at the other for long.

Anne had shivered because she was quite wet and the sun was slowly dipping down behind the trees. 

An arm stretched out towards her holding a woolen cardigan, it was Billy who was offering it to her. 

“You look cold Anne, here... you can wear mine if you like?” and there was that ‘hope’ again shining in his eyes for her.

She gulped, it was chilly but she was uncertain if she should accept his kind offer. Anne felt like there might just be a catch, like he’d hidden a dead rat in it or something. Although, he seemed sincere enough. 

Tentatively she accepted his offer snuggling down into the soft material with a sigh as it slipped easily over her shoulders and down her arms.

Maybe he had changed, she still wasn’t so sure.

Anne thanked Billy and he smiled and nodded 

“You’re welcome Anne” 

Diana raised her eyebrows at Anne and she gave Diana an apprehensive look. Not knowing what to make of this chivalrous Billy Andrews. 

Gilbert saw red and not because of the red headed young lady wearing his enemies cardigan but at Anne accepting his offer in the first place. He’d never been as horrible to her as Billy had. 

He was angry, hurt and he had to admit extremely jealous.

There was no saving Gilbert Blythe, his line had been cast and he was hopelessly and passionately entangled.


	3. Something of a Quandary

Something of a Quandary

 

Summer continued to be unbearably hot and the school day dragged on without end as there were no more outings to the seaside or anywhere for that matter.

Miss Stacey was in trouble again with the progressive mothers in regards to what happened to Gilbert. She was on strict probation to keep the children in the schoolhouse at all times.

Everyone suspected that it had been Josie Pye who tattle tailed to her mother because that was just a Pye thing to do.

Gilbert came back to school nearly two weeks later once the rash had calmed to a more manageable level. He’d been itching (pun intended) to get back to his studies and see his friends once more. Anne of course was on the top of his list.

He’d only a handful of visitors while confined to the house, not Anne who he hadn’t heard a peep from since that day. He now knew no matter how angry she was with him, at least she cared. Her actions on the beach had been enough to confirm those feelings. But were those feelings entirely brotherly in nature or the first furtive steps to something more, he needed to know for his own sanity.

He had been lucky Anne had known so much about Poison Oak and acted so quickly by leading him to the ocean so swiftly after his reckless behaviour.

Mary had been wonderful that day once Miss Stacey had dropped him home. She was like the mother he’d craved as a child. She drew him a warm bath and made up a paste with the ingredients Gilbert had remembered Anne reciting to him.

He’d sat in that bath and his mind had just floated back dreamily to earlier on the sand when she’d grabbed him so urgently.

To have all that nervous tension aimed solely at him was such an unadulterated rush.

His hand gripped tightly in hers, the pads of her soft fingers running up and down his bare arms causing goosebumps to rise on his skin and the pink plumpness of her rosebud lips as she bit them while concentrating…

Gilbert gripped the edges of the bath, his head struck the back of the bath violently.

“Ouch” he breathed.

Then the itching had started up with earnest and all lustful thoughts were soon obliterated.

All motherly care came to an abrupt halt when Dr Ward made a housecall to check on Gilbert and ended up reprimanding him for being so foolhardy.

The disappointment in his eyes had made Gil recoil in shame.

He expected better of Gilbert considering his past run in with Poison Oak.

Dr Ward couldn’t quite fathom as to what he’d been thinking when he decided to roll around in it like an imbecile, not after the painful month he’d endured as a child.

But Mary knew why and Gilbert could see the growing awareness come over her features and knew she was minutes from chewing him out herself.

Dr Ward applauded Anne’s quick thinking while he wrote out a script for some medicine should the boy become infected. He also wrote out some instructions for a soothing poultice.

“Perhaps Anne should be the one I should be mentoring and not you.” his eyebrow raised, but there was mirth in the crinkle around his eyes.

Dr Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had a nice ring to it.

That had been a sobering thought and Gilbert had been properly ashamed of his actions as a result. The reason felt childish now, now that the urge to scratch was so acute.

Dr Ward chuckled to himself as he left the farm, tipping his hat to Mary as he disappeared around the corner, shaking his head at her with shared understanding.

Gilbert grimaced, he was sure Mary was going to give him a piece of her mind also but instead she huffed loudly and stormed into the kitchen.

He was resigned to the fact that Mary was going to make him suffer and he was going to have to apply the paste to his rashes all by himself somehow. Gilbert squirmed as the middle of his back was really becoming quite itchy indeed.

But alone he hadn’t been for long because that afternoon Ruby Gillis showed up at his door with Tillie Boulter in hand. They had stayed for half an hour in which Ruby’s infatuation with him reached new dizzying heights and he met Tillie’s gaze over Ruby’s head with shared apprehension.

Gilbert held his tongue as the urge to scratch increased tenfold on his back as she twittered on about something he didn’t quite catch. There was no possible universe where he would allow Ruby Gillis to touch him voluntarily. That would be a colossal mistake.

He felt he could have asked Tilly, they had always been friendly towards the other and he knew of her crush on Charlie Sloane although he was totally undeserving of her admiration.

But that would have been inappropriate especially as Ruby would have made Tilly suffer for it.

It was Mary that came to his rescue in the end and shooed the girls out the door. He was so grateful as she made him strip off his shirt, applying the paste liberally as he sighed in relief.

“We will not speak of this again, but you are a fool Gilbert Blythe” she shook her head in annoyance as she dipped her hands into the pot and wiped the contents across the back to his neck. Gilbert was in a heavenly daze. Still worth it.

“All this over a girl, it’s ludicrous and is she here doing this,” she paused to laugh at the silly dopey expression on his face

“Wipe your brow!….”

Nothing

“Kiss your forehead!”

He blushed then and gave her a shameful look.

“Yes, just what I thought. You have gone and fallen in love with her haven’t you”

Gilbert admitted nothing

Mary sighed.

Anne never came but Ruby did. Everyday without fail, with cakes and muffins and biscuits galore. She fluffed around him till he was ready to crawl out his own skin, but he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t tell her to leave, he was too much the gentleman, too much the coward.

Then he got the all clear to go back to school and he couldn’t have been more ecstatic.

Finally.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

The weeks that Gilbert had been away from school were strange ones.

For the first time Anne was experiencing what it felt like to be jealous. She knew that’s what she was feeling although the emotion was unfamiliar to her personally. She felt she was still a child and shouldn’t be having these affectionate reactions to any boy.

But everyday Ruby practically floated into the classroom and waxed lyrically on Gilbert’s plight and how attentive and handsome he was despite his hideous scars.

Anne wanted to scoff and make fun but she instead found herself listening to every detail ravenously like some lovesick ninny.

She wanted to go see him herself but was scared of all these silly fanciful emotions tripping her up and making her lose her train of thought. And worst of all it would be written plainly all over her freckled face and she would be mortified because he would know.

To be rejected by Mr Gilbert Blythe, that might just destroy her.

They had been friends once and she was confident they would again. If only she learnt to hold her tongue and not get so overwrought, for he truly was a kindred spirit.

This beautiful boy who gifted her apples from his orchard, who challenged and made her laugh with his clever antics. Who would pick flowers with her and write her letters from abroad, who would protect her from bullies and always, always listen to her prattle on.

What on earth was she thinking, throwing that away so callously like he was some ordinary, rather dull boy because Gilbert was none of those things, he was a treasure not something to be squandered, treasured.

Everything on the beach that day, told her he forgave her for being so horrible to him and not allowing him to explain why he’d been spying on her. In her eyes he was forgiven and that was that, no explanation necessary.

Once Gilbert came back to school they could get on with being friends once more, she was excited to get back to being chums.

But, then there was Billy Andrews and what on earth was going on with him was equally as baffling.

He’d been bothersomely attentive toward her and it was causing her to fluster and upset her barely controlled distaste for him. She wanted to remain cocooned in her hatred for him because he had been so beastly to her for over two years.

Anne wasn’t willing to give that up for a few kind words and his defending her honor to Josie Pye and her razor sharp tongue.

Why did boys have to be so confusing and infuriating, one minute you think you have a handle on the inner workings of them and then the next those same assumptions get turned on their head and you realise you know nothing at all.

Then Billy did something ghastly, he begged her for two straight days to forgive him for past sins, he didn’t even make excuses, he owned up to it all and got rightly mocked by his former friends for doing so.

He admitted that it had been Cole’s brave actions in apologising to him after his ear was burnt that had started him thinking, really thinking about what he wanted with his life.

Anne’s walls were constricting without her permission, but she was still wary, waiting for him to laugh in her face cruelly.

He didn’t.

Then Billy had asked her so politely to tutor him in writing because in his words she was the smartest in the class and crumble... crumble...how could she say no to that!

He’d tricked her by playing to her achilles heel- teaching and more specifically writing which she prized above all other subjects.

So much to the shock of everyone, least of all herself she began to tutor him after class. They would sit by the stream near the schoolhouse and she would have his rapt attention for an hour or so, then they would wander off to their respective homes.

This arrangement continued and eventually she would have him write her a sentence or two, building up his vocabulary. He was a quick study and he clearly had the skill and drive. He was hungry to learn and that alone was all she could wish for.

He in turn wrote her stories that were at first mundane but Anne noted a spark of intellect and finesse. Each new adventure he wrote he put into practise the lessons she taught him until she had to admit she was impressed, he had great potential.

He wasn’t as gifted as Gilbert but there was promise and she’d be remiss if she didn’t at least try to foster that dorment nugget of talent lying just under his previous oafishness.

She was very surprised to find out that Billy Andrews wasn’t stupid and followed instruction rather well. Occasionally his old self would rear its ugly head but then one look of distress from Anne and he would be remorseful and endlessly apologetic.

Anne felt it was probably going to be one step forward and two steps back with Billy, but he seemed determined to change his past behaviour. Reactions so ingrained within him it was often a painful process to watch as he battled those inner demons.

Diana thought it was cute the two of them. Anne told her friend to shush in return, it wasn’t like that. But Anne suspected he was sweet on her but she didn’t want voice her suspicions in fear this would encourage him to pursue her.

Anne wasn’t ready for anything like that, not from Billy nor from anyone. She missed Gilbert something awful and hoped everyday she would see his curly mop of hair and his cheeky lopsided grin each morning when she entered the classroom- but to no avail.

 

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

The day Gilbert came back to class coincided with a surprise visit from Cole who had asked permission from Miss Stacey if he could join the class for the day.

Anne got to class late that morning as Jerry had spooked Matthews prize cow and it somehow had gotten past the french boy and made its way into the potato field much to Marilla’s consternation.

Jerry wrangled the mournful creature back into its pen with the help of Anne flapping her hands like a demented chicken to scare it into following Jerry instead, much to Matthews amusement who supervised from the gate.

Marilla was not impressed and had to shoo Anne inside to change her pinafore and scrape the mud from her boots as she was going to be late for school.

Anne changed quickly and scooted out the door blowing a kiss to Matthew as she passed him on the walk.

Class had already started when she burst through the door, hanging up her hat and jacket before storing her lunch hastily.

She could hear the laughing and shouting from the cloakroom as Miss Stacey had started a rousing spelling bee, one of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert's favourite games but it would only work if Gilbert were here to challenge her.

Anne came round the corner just as everyone cheered Gilbert on, she quickly walked down the aisle as she heard him start to spell out AUSPICIOUS.

He was here at last, she was so happy to see him. He grinned at her for a minute before concentrating on spelling the word, he couldn’t afford to get it wrong not in front of her.

Diana excitedly grabbed Anne’s hand and dragged her to the front. Miss Stacey nodded a greeting and she muttered an apology for being tardy.

“Excellent work Gilbert… Anne, LOQUACIOUS”

She giggled and beamed at Gilbert in greeting. Miss Stacey gave her a pointed look and she took a breath and spelt the word confidently.

“Yes. Well done Anne I thought that word was appropriate. Right, who hasn’t had a turn yet?” The class laughed.

As much as everyone enjoyed the camaraderie of the game and the competition especially between girls and boys there were quite a few of the class who were happy to cheer but not participate.

Anne could see one such person who was desperately trying to hide by slouching low behind a boy who was quite a bit shorter than him.

“ Miss Stacey, I believe that Billy Andrews is yet to have his turn.”

Billy’s head popped up and he stared incredulously at Anne and mouthed “Traitor” to her. His cheeks were turning beet red. He wasn’t ready for this type of attention.

Miss Stacey smiled approvingly “I do believe you are right. Billy come join us”. She beckoned the reluctant boy forward.

“Billy ! Billy !” several boys chanted

And much to Gilbert’s absolute horror he watched his beloved Anne as she flew across the room and tugged Billy out of his chair with amusement in her eyes.

He was grinning at her as he flicked one of her braids over her eyes and she with mock outrage smacked him on the arm playfully before they separated at the front of the class to their respective sides.

“It’s like you came back to the third circle of hell isn’t it?”

Gilbert turned to Moody gobsmacked, he was lost for words. Billy caught his eye and smirked knowingly at him.

“Billy can you spell SANGUINE”

Miss Stacey was pitifully aware of the intense staring match going on between Billy and Gilbert and a certain redhead who had no idea the hornets nest she had stirred up.

‘Oh dear this was going to become a problem, save me from teenage boy’s and their hormones’ she thought.

Gilbert nodded his head at the challenge Billy was silently throwing down.

“S...A...N...G...U...I...N...E” Billy’s eyes flashed at Gilbert as the letters passed through his lips with a fair bit of menace implied.

Gilbert practically snarled at the underlying threat in the boys tone and raised his chin.

Anne was clapping loudly, completely oblivious to the coming whirlwind that was rushing towards her. She was so proud of Billy and all that he’d achieved in such a short space of time and she was also so thrilled to have Gilbert back where he belonged, it was a splendid day in Avonlea.

Miss Stacey thought it best to wrap up the competition and announced a tie as she noticed in the corner of her eye the two older boys moving towards each other threateningly.

Cole’s entrance saved her from intervening as Anne squealed breathlessly and tore down the aisle to throw her arms wildly around him. He laughed heartily, catching her in a tight grip and lifting her off her feet to her delight, before spinning her around dizzily.

He had passionately missed her in his life so very very much. She was always so optimistic and fun. He could always count on her to have some kind of mischief planned.

He had so much to share with her and so little time to tell her everything that had been going on in his life since he’d joined a ‘Life Drawing’ class in Charlottetown under Josephine Barry’s patronage of course.

Billy and Gilbert momentarily forgot their rivalry to gawk at the scene playing out before them. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert in the arms of Cole. But it was with a sigh of relief when the other girls came forward and hugged Cole just as tightly.

Gilbert turned and growled at Billy making sure nobody was close enough to hear him.

“I don’t know how you bewitched Anne into befriending you, but if you think for one minute that i’m going to allow you to hurt her…”

“I would never…” he muttered back harshly.

“You already did!” Gilbert stated

Billy had the integrity to look tortured by those words, they hit home.

“Yes I know I have and i’ve apologised a thousand times to her. She’s graciously accepted me, faults and all. No one is as undeserving of her as I’am. I’m fully aware of this”

It disturbed Gilbert to see Billy this willing to cut himself open.

“You can’t have her Billy shes…”

“She’s what Gilbert, shes YOURS?” Billy looked him in the eye and dared him to say the words.

But Gilbert couldn’t, because it wasn’t fair to talk about her like she was some prize, he had no right to stake a claim.

Billy was not nearly finished yet...

“I know you want her and i’m going to throw my hat in the ring also. Because I really like her, she’s like no one else i’ve ever met and maybe it took me a long time to figure that out. But you walk in here everyday and all the girls just swoon over you like you hung the moon and the one girl who doesn’t fall instantly for your easy charm...well you think she’s yours.”

Billy swung around to glance longingly at Anne as she laughed over something Cole was saying, hanging on his every word.

“Well... guess what Gilbert Blythe you’ve got some competition now. May the best man win!”

And he left Gilbert standing there with his mouth open and went to join the girls and Cole.

Anne looked up at Billy and thought she saw tears in his eyes before he blinked and it was gone.

“Proud of you, you know.” she squeezed his hand affectionately wishing she’d met this Billy from the beginning. She was kind of mad at him that he’d tainted what could have been had he only been nice to her.

Cole looked over at Anne and blinked hard at her holding Billy’s hand and grinning at him with tenderness.

Coles eyes grew wide, now he understood.

“It was you, you did it… why?”

Cole was staring at Billy in amazement, like he’d sprouted another head.

Billy was instantly, unnerved by the way Cole was staring at him so intently. He started to stutter not knowing what the boy was excusing him of.

He took a breath when Coles attention flitted to Anne.

“I just went passed the old storybook clubhouse and I was so surprised to find it had been rebuilt. It's even better than it was before and it now has a proper iron roof and everything. I meant to ask you Anne how…”

“But…”

And Cole turned to shake his head with awe at Billy

“You did this? You were the one to painstakingly glue back all my clay sculptures. I’m blown away Billy I never knew you had the capacity for change, for remorse”

Billy said nothing but his cheeks were the colour of a tomato it was so obviously his doing. He hadn’t told Anne because he had wanted to keep it a surprise till one day she and her friends happened upon it.

He may have built it from scratch but he had been the one to viciously destroy it in the first place so it was only right he fix past wrongs.

Anne had tears streaming down her face, happy tears and she just turned and hugged Billy where he sat. His arms came around her waist in return, her wet cheek pressed to his and she sobbed holding him tightly.

Cole smiled, it comforted him to know Billy was changing and Anne was the catalyst for that change but what of Gilbert...

He looked up and saw the boy watching them from the other side of the classroom with jealousy streaming off his body in waves.

Anne might be blind to how Gilbert really felt but Cole could sense his abject misery from across the room. Gilbert had a rival for Anne’s love, this was going to get very interesting.

Gilbert’s heart throbbed in his ears as he watched Anne hug Billy so very tightly. Was he the one that was undeserving of her love, was he standing in the way of something true. Billy’s words were getting in his head and twisting in his heart.

“Gilbert, are you alright?”

Gilbert turned to smile at Ruby. She was always there on the peripheral of his vision, hoping that he might choose her.

This made him so sad and even more sorry for himself.

“You have to tell her Gilbert?”

He pretended he didn’t know what she was going on about. Then he saw the truth, she knew his truth.

“I’m sorry it's not you Ruby”

And she nodded sadly. Gilbert was an exceptional friend, better friend then she had been to him.

“I know but the heart wants what the heart wants. I think Gilbert we have no will of our own when it comes to love.”

Gilberts turn to nod profusely.

Ruby reached up with her hands and placed them on either side of his face and turned his head till he had no choice but to stare into her eyes.

“Gilbert you have been in love with Anne from the moment you clapped eyes on her. She was that missing puzzle piece you didn’t know you needed.

And she smiled at him, kissing his cheek reverently.

“But you do now. Don’t let anyone get in your way. She was born to be solely yours, now go get her you ridiculous boy.”

And he snorted.

Anne watched the two interact from across the room and her heart ached. Gilbert was her friend again and that was magnificent and beyond words but maybe, just maybe she had accidentally, along the way, by no fault of her own, but was to be blamed just the same, because life was unfair like that… Oh alright she’d gone and done something unforgivable for she’d fallen deeply in love with one Gilbert Blythe.

 

 

 

\--to be continued--


	4. Above Reproach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this new chapter. I took a break after I wrote the first three chapters so quickly and the break just kind of got away from me, life happened to interfere. Then when I started writing it I was at 23 pages and I thought this is ridiculous there's so much more to say that I had to split the final chapter and add another chapter. So there will be one more after this definitely. I was going to wait to post them together but I've had a few people ask me when I was going to post so I thought what the hell. Thank you for being patient.

 

 

Fall arrived swiftly like a balm to the senses and all of Avonlea citizens let out a collective sigh of relief after the brain-scrambling sultriness of the long summer.

The school closed as harvest was approaching and children were needed to help at home in the fields and in the kitchens.

Miss Stacey, as much as she cherished her chosen profession was more than ready to have a moment to herself. The growing antagonism between two of her senior students had grown rapidly into something excessively vexing indeed.

Frankly, it became necessary to have a reprieve from their infuriating antics. She might just snap and Muriel prided herself on her exemplary control in all situations.

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert an accomplished student, attentive and hungry to know everything there was to know in this world. She was a teachers dream but in other ways of the world... young, innocent and blind.

Gilbert Blythe and Billy Andrews each smitten with the redhead. Each not without merits or foibles had spent the rest of the summer trying to gain Anne’s favour over the other.

Of course, the girl seemed to have little idea of the torture she was putting them through. Miss Stacey had found it exhausting inventing increasingly more elaborate means to avoid a physical altercation between the two.

Muriel Stacey had been so proud of the progress Billy had made in class and this was largely due to Anne’s forgiveness and patience. But sometimes she’d almost wished for the return of the boorishness of the old Billy Andrews as at least she felt equipped to handle that.

Two hopelessly smitten boys with hearts in their eyes

If her eyes rolled back anymore they might just stay that way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Avonlea had been blessed when it came to harvesting that year, all boasted a generous yield across the entire village. Folks were in a jovial mood and nothing could disturb the serenity that had settled over Avonlea like a cozy blanket.

Gilbert was thankful with how the farm was coming together and their first real year at farming had been hard but successful. He had never been one to shy away from hard work at any time, least of all during the harvest. Although farming might not be in his future it was however in his blood.

Together with Bash and Mary at his side, they would have saved enough to comfortably last them through the cold winter months. They were not rich by any means but they wouldn’t starve or want for those extra comforts when snow drove them all indoors.

It was a relief not to be alone anymore, he had a family again and he believed his father would have been proud of his choices.

Gilbert saw very little of Anne but he was bolstered by the fact that Billy also would have been too busy to spend time with her. This apparently wasn’t the case though as he got wind through the Avonlea grapevine that Anne had agreed to go on a picnic with Mr. Andrews.

This was Billy making a definite step towards courting Anne and she’d apparently accepted his invitation. Anne couldn’t possibly think of Billy as anything more than a friend, could she? Not with the shadow of the past Billy looming like a circling vulture on the horizon.

Gilbert had been beside himself with a mixture of worry and jealousy at the thought of them alone together. The whole class might have fallen for his repentant puppy dog routine but, Gilbert had not been so easily fooled.

When school had been in session he’d spent his time following Anne and Billy whenever they went off to study. He had got quite adept at spying on the two since he’d gotten caught by Anne last spring.

Perhaps it was petty, but he couldn’t help himself, the idea of Billy sitting next to Anne made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and when Billy would brush his hand on her arm, or tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear… well, let's just say he knew what a rabid dog felt like when prey was in its midst.

This was different though, he had no way of knowing when they were going or where. And even if he did know, how would he be able to keep an eye on them without being discovered. It was hopeless, the not knowing was making him crazy.

Bash had been eyeing him sideways all day as Gilbert had begun to take his internal frustrations out on the poor helpless crops.

“Okay, okay...enough with you. I’d prefer the potatoes weren’t spared in half ” Bash wrenched the spade from his tight grip

Gilbert had the good judgment to look contrite, he knew he was being unreasonable and more of a hindrance than a help. But the thought of seeing Anne and Billy holding hands at school made his blood run ice cold in his veins. The horrible images of attending their wedding, oh they were the worst.

“I’ll see if Mary needs assistance”

Bash nodded. “Please...” he beseeched, hiding the spade behind his back.

Withdrawing from the fields sullenly Gilbert made his way back indoors. Mary indeed was in need of his help as she was having quite the time on her own bottling fruit for the winter.

It didn’t help that she felt queasy and the frequent bouts of nausea had her running desperately into the backyard to throw up. She suspected she knew why but didn’t want to alarm the two men when there was still so much to do around the farm.

She could see the boy was troubled so instead decided to keep the mood light. All was going swimmingly until the conversation revolved around to Mary enquiring about Anne as she hadn’t seen her lately… big mistake.

It was the catalyst that brought all his fears just erupting out of him as he steadily and thoroughly mutilated the defenseless apples on the chopping board.

Gilbert didn’t even stop for breath, it was like every ridiculous insecurity just had no choice but to burst out of him in this excruciating wave and he was powerless to stop it.

But stop it did, when Mary placed her hand over Gilberts and squeezed, he turned then and hugged her fiercely. His eyes glassy, his heaving panicked breath heard over her gentle cooing, he sagged against her just relieved to have confided in someone.

With a deep breath Mary pushed him upright her own concerns shrank in the distance, it could wait.

This, however could not.

She held onto his upper arms and leaned back to look him squarely in the eye. He peered back at her gratefully like she had the solution to all his problems.

“ I do believe that there is far too much to be done here and if I’m not mistaken I do remember that a certain neighbour had offered to help us if only we’d ask.“

Gilbert smiled nodding. Mary was so wise, why hadn’t he thought of this.

“Gilbert such a fine morning, would you accompany me to the Cuthbert's and could you wrap up that pumpkin pie in the pantry I’d like to bring that along as a gift.”

Gilbert practically tripped over his own feet getting to that pie.

If he could keep Anne occupied here then she might be forced to cancel her plans with Billy. It was worth a try and in addition, she would be in his company. He wanted her to see him as more than a friend, he just wasn’t confident on how to do just that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gilbert was up the next morning before the sun rose in the sky. Shaved, washed and attempted to style his hair to make him seem more inviting. He’d remembered how Ruby used to wax lyrically about his dark chocolate curls and although he didn’t think Anne could have cared less, he had to at least try everything in his arsenal.

Girls at school seemed to like him but he’d never thought about the why. His parents had brought him up to be respectful and caring when it came to others. He’d never had anything just handed to him, he had always had to work hard for every scrap and crumb.

No one would have said that Gilbert wasn’t diligent. Fortunately, he’d been lucky to be blessed with his parent's good looks and charm. He doesn’t think that he’s consciously used this to his advantage when it comes to girls though. They have just always kind of hung on his every word with no real effort from himself.

Does it make him conceited that he’s never had to try until Anne came into his life? He knew without a doubt that it wasn’t her spurning him that drove him at all costs to attain her, although it might have started that way.

He couldn’t fathom why every male in that class wasn’t falling over themselves to get to her. Anne had such an all-consuming passion for life that drew him to her. She was smart and resilient because like him she’d had to be. Anne was a survivor and she ate life with both hands, every offering was a marvel, a revelation.

There was no one else like her in all of Avonlea. She brought a childlike joy to the most mundane of tasks, once you were in the clutches of her world you had no wish to leave. Anne had spun a fine thread around his heart and no one else would ever be able to untangle him and he was perfectly content with that fact. He may have seen so little of this world and there was so much more to experience but only if she was by his side.

By the time the Cuthbert’s, Jerry and Anne had arrived, Gilbert had worn a patch in the front sitting room rug from all his impatient pacing.

He’d thrown the door open wide before Anne could even raise her fist to knock.

“Gilbert good morning... isn’t it a splendid day… the scent of apples so thick in the air when we came around that bend was just delicious…”

Anne gave him such a breathtaking smile of welcome and immediately started babbling in an excitable way, complete with jittery hand-wringing, interspersed with wide doe eyes and biting of her bottom lip.

Gilberts one remaining brain cell by then had fizzled out of existence and he was struck mute. To make it worse the early morning sun had just materialized from around the corner of the house and it struck the curve of her jaw, highlighting the wet fullness of her bitten lips to his hungry stare. Her hair was like a prism of reds and oranges that seemed to wink at him as the sunlight glinted through the branches of a red pine tree.

“I’m more than ready to help in the field as I’m as capable as any man but, if not I’m prepared to help in the kitchen and I promise not to poison you with my modest cooking skills although Marilla says that I have vastly improved… I have ever so many ideas…”

Jerry rolled his eyes at the redheads prattling and while the Cuthberts weren’t looking he gave her a sharp push toward the Blythe boy.

Anne stumbled over the threshold and Gilbert darted forward to catch her before she fell, his hands landing on her waist to steady her.

“Anne, do please let someone get a word in will you” added Marilla who stepped into the house, ignoring a snickering Jerry on the front porch. Gilbert blushed and reluctantly let go of Anne before addressing Miss Cuthbert.

“Thank you, Miss Cuthbert, Mr. Cuthbert for coming to our rescue, I appreciate the helping hand, we all do.”

Marilla smiled, squeezing his hand tenderly, how much he looked like his father. It should have distressed her to see the likeness but instead it made her very glad indeed. John would have been proud to know the man he was becoming. Marilla was very much aware of his affections for Anne. His eyes wandered to her often enough it was quite obvious he admired her a great deal.

Matthew hovered in the doorway nervously, loath to intrude with Jerry huffing beside him with a not so subtle restlessness. Silence had come over the five of them as Anne had stopped chatting.

All Gilbert could think about was how close he’d been to her, so close he would have counted all those lovely freckles on her face and how much his fingers tingle from touching her.

Thank goodness for Mary and Bash coming into the room to break the spell.

“Miss Cuthbert, Mr. Cuthbert thank you so much for coming, we are forever grateful”

“Oh nonsense it's the neighbourly thing to do and we are more than happy to assist in any way even if we are old and dottery”

Mary laughed but added sincerely “Miss Cuthbert, you and your brother are none of those things.”

“It’s very kind of you to say but you must call us just plain Marilla and Matthew as we are friends now not mere acquaintances”

It didn’t take long till they had sorted out the best plan of attack, unfortunately for Anne that meant she would be needed in the kitchen, much to her initial distaste but she quickly shut up once Marilla glared at her.

Mary and Marilla were well into their second batch of stewed apples when Mary started to feel nauseous again. She tried to hide it as long as possible and it was fortunate Anne had been regaling them all with one of her many stories.

Marilla wasn’t so easily fooled and knew something was up the moment she walked through that door and noticed how ashen Mary had looked. Decorum meant that it was not her business to pry, goodness sake she was no Rachel Lynde. When the moment arose she was sure Mary would confide in her and not before.

When the compulsion got too much, Mary quickly excused herself and fled the kitchen, hand clamped over her mouth.

“Anne, watch those pies will you, mind they don’t burn,” Marilla uttered as she draped her apron over a chair and went after Mary.

Anne hardly noticed all the commotion as she was thinking up a more daring ending to her story. Her brows furrowed as she puzzled out the details while beating Butter, eggs, and sugar together in a bowl. Satisfied with the consistency she absently placed the bowl on a high cupboard as there was no workspace free. She turned to the dry ingredients, sifting the flour and baking powder, muttering to herself.

Jerry and Gilbert entered the kitchen to deposit two more buckets of apples, Anne was oblivious to their presence as she was well and truly stuck in her own head.

Gilbert hesitated wanting to speak to her but he was reluctant to interrupt, so stayed to watch.

Jerry smirked seeing that Gilbert wasn’t leaving any time soon and he left the way he came. That Blythe boy was so smitten with her it was amusing seeing him stutter like a lovesick fool but there was work to do and he did love hearing all Bash’s stories about all his seafaring adventures.

Gilbert propped his elbows on the bench and ran his eyes over Anne in this unguarded moment. He slid closer, it was his movement that she caught in her peripheral that made her gasp, whirling around with wooden spoon outstretched like a weapon.

“Gilbert...you can’t creep up on people like that. I nearly whacked you over the head” her heart beating fast. She recovered, leaning against the bench behind her.

Gilbert inched forward.

“Been there before” and he rubbed at the spot where she’d hit him with the slate that first day, mirth dancing in his eyes, in the quirk of his lips.

Anne’s face coloured. “Yes, well that was when you called me that dreadful name…”

She huffed, but then all other thoughts just scattered, Gilbert was so close now and he was leaning in towards her closer still, one of his hands aligned with hers curving over the corners of the bench she could feel the warmth of his fingers a hairbreadth from her own. The other hand slid carefully over her cheek, thumb grazing over her petal soft skin.

“Carrots” he whispered.

Anne was flustered and trapped in his eyes and with his touch.

“What are you doing?” she stuttered, her eyes darting over his face.

“Flour” he muttered, brushing his fingers over a smattering of delicate freckles.

It was then he caught the apprehension in her eyes, the stiffness in her posture. He had momentarily lost himself in the moment and he was being extremely inappropriate.

Gilbert distanced himself, balling his hands into fists in an effort to scrub the feel of her skin from his brain.

“Sorry, you had flour on your cheek.” he felt thoroughly scandalised by his actions. That was stupid, stupid...

“Oh... thank you Gil” she sighed, using the edges of her apron to wipe her face. Gilbert was just being sweet and once again her brain had gone in a silly school girl infatuated direction, how mortifying...

Gilbert was uncomfortable but reluctant to leave as he strived not to look directly at her.

“I have to get around you, I need to reach…” she stammered as the air was thick with awkwardness, she slipped around Gilbert and stood on her tiptoes to seize the edge of the bowl she’d previously placed there.

She was close to him again and he couldn’t think properly, a combination of her heady nearness and the warmth and smell of apples and spices thick in the air, comforting and mouth-watering.

His thoughts like thick molasses that he should have left well alone. But before brain cells could fire he was wrestling the teetering bowl from her grasp in an effort to help. This only resulted in more chaos, as it slipped out of both their questing hands, fingers colliding together like lightning crackling across the senses.

The bowl struck Gilbert on the side of the temple, that was enough to send him hurtling back painfully into the here and now, only to watch the contents of the bowl plummet over Anne’s startled head. It quickly saturating her hair as it flowed towards the floor to result in a sticky puddle at her feet.

To Gilbert's shock Anne burst out laughing as she stepped away from the sticky mess, kicking her ruined boots off in the process.

“I’m sorry, so sorry Anne I shouldn’t have helped you, I just made it a hundred percent worse” he was all pent up annoyance, furious with himself clutching at his head because damn it, it really really hurt.

Anne was all unbridled concern and with a reverse of their positions she was crowding him up against the benchtop, her fingers prizing his from where the bowl had struck him. She was carefully inspecting the damage with gentle strokes over his inflamed skin, her breath like a cool balm to his heated face. Like a butterfly wing all silky urgency but trying not to injure him more with her fussing.

He couldn’t breathe until she stepped away.

“You are going to get quite the bruise for your chivalrous actions, Gilbert Blythe, my knight…” she laughed as she stepped back to strip off her ruined apron and pinafore before bundling the whole lot up in her hands.

Gilbert came to his senses and directed her to follow him to the back of the house where there was a sink she could wash up. He left to grab towels and came back to watch her struggling with her braids that had clumps of butter clinging to them.

She gave up with a huff and concentrated on getting the egg out of her pinafore instead. Anne’s eyes lifted from her gentle scrubbing with his return and she eyed the towels gratefully that he was carrying.

“Thank you Gilbert, could you possibly help me with these” as she indicated the braids.

“Of course,” he said hoarsely, at first his fingers were all thumbs as he struggled with how it all held together, ribbons were a mystery. It was an innocent enough request but not to him for it was everything. It was the beginning of so many of his more provocative dreams, she had no idea what she was asking of him.

Lines blurred as he took one braid in a shaking hand and carefully pulled the ribbon free, letting it drop into the sink discarded. He reverently slid his fingers through the unraveling braid, twisting the strands between both hands as Anne’s hair fanned out over his palm like an offering. Higher and higher his treacherous fingers wandered till they grazed the back of her neck. Before he combed his fingers through from root to tip ignoring the grittiness of the sugar under his sensitized fingers and wallowing just a little in the knowledge he had permission to do this.

Once satisfied, he shifted to her other side and repeated the process once more. Gilbert found he couldn’t look her in the eye because he’d never seen her hair out and it was too beautiful it made his stomach clench into knots.

He desperately wanted to rub his face in her soft waves, to smell her hair and rub his nose into its radiant curves and along her long neck, to taste and to kiss her skin. He was drunk on the visuals playing through his mind.

Anne tipped her head forward to allow the water to flow over her head, she moaned as the tranquil coolness registered on her scalp, it had been so hot in the kitchen what with the oven on non-stop and the boiling…

This was heaven on her nerves as she combed her fingers watching as the traces of egg and sugar disappeared down the drain.

Gilbert was defenseless under her attack and very, very hard. Anne’s breathy voice mixed with all those warring images culminated in every nerve magnified to breaking point he was incapable of stopping it from happening, it had a mind of its own.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert what have you done?”

That did it. Marilla’s irritated bellow from the kitchen was just the motivation he needed to get him the hell out of there before Marilla came marching into the room and discovered him in this mortifying state.

In the hall, he ran straight into Mary who had come to investigate where the teenager had gone too. Gilbert was bright red and his hand was firmly planted over his groin.

Mary looked fit to give him a right whacking when he backed up miserably, hands out afraid she might hurt him and knowing he’d deserve it.

“Nothing happened, I promise I didn’t touch her like that, it’s just shes so perfect and I accidentally spilt food in her hair and she wanted me to help her get it out...and...and I’m such a horrible friend…” he was wringing his hands, clearly distressed at the state of him.

Mary went from confused to finally understanding to pity all within one long breath.

“Go tidy yourself up and then go back outside. It’s alright Gilbert it’s nothing to be ashamed of, it happens…” she hadn’t had this kind of conversation in a long time, her son had always seemed confident with girls compared to Gilbert.

Gilbert stayed in his room till he’d calmed down and then he returned to the apple orchard and dove back into physical work not allowing himself to think about it for one minute, tonight in bed would be torturous enough.

Marilla was furious with Anne for neglecting the pies and allowing them to burn to the extent that she could have set the house on fire. Between the both of them, Mary and Marilla managed to keep Gilbert and Anne relatively apart for the next three days.

Gilbert was almost grateful as he needed to get a better handle on his emotions. If he’d gotten caught by either Anne or Marilla he probably would have been forbidden to ever be in their presence ever again, a sobering thought considering how much his whole future pinned upon having Anne as his bride.

On the last night, they all sat down to supper together and laughed and told stories. Marilla had encouraged Mary to spill her news and there was much hugging and shaking of hands as everyone congratulated her on her good news. None more so than Bash who’s silly ear to ear grin was infectious because he was so ready to be a daddy.

With their bellies full and their limbs exhausted the three Cuthberts and Jerry practically crawled back to the buggy to get home and sleep as all their beds were beckoning.

Anne yawned “See you the day after next Gilbert, I’m so ready for school to begin and catch up on the news of our friends. I haven’t seen Diana and Ruby for so long…”

“Yes it will be good to start learning new things once more, back to Moody trying to get me to speak to Billy as if we’d ever been friends”

“Gilbert, trust me he’s changed, you need to forgive him for the past. I have and he was the nastiest to me. If I can, you can…”

“I’m sorry Anne, I just can’t.” He couldn’t tell her about the rivalry between them concerning her. Either she was blind to it or was deliberately ignoring it because she refused to confront it. Whatever reason, eventually it was going to come to a head and she’d have no choice but to choose.

“He really is the sweetest boy now, he made me feel like a queen as he took me out to the most precious field dotted with daisies. He wove the dainty flowers into a wreath for my hair, can you believe it? I think he actually put the sandwiches and cakes together himself they were so haphazard but scrumptious just the same. He’s so different from the oaf he once was, it’s inspiring and he thinks it was all my doing hence the picnic. But he’s done the bulk of the work, I’m so proud of him”

She looked wistful and happy it stabbed at Gilbert’s heart over and over, it was a miracle he could still stand after all she’d confessed.

Matthew gave the boy a pained look but Gilbert hadn’t noticed. Pulling at the reins the mare started to trot forwards towards the gravel path.

Anne waved wildly at him. Gilbert waved back mechanically, all his worry was coming back tenfold as he hadn’t stopped a thing. Billy had wormed his way into her affections and was laying the foundations to court her seriously.

Clenching his fists he turned back towards the house in anger… a fight he was going to get. If Billy thought he’d been easy on him, well he’d better be watchful because Gilbert was prepared to fight dirty if need be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Winter crept white and deep upon the land. As Summer had been extreme so winter the coldest for some years.

Bash kept to the house which was just fine for Mary as she was having a difficult pregnancy and Dr. Ward had warned her she would have to remain in bed for the remainder of her ordeal. Bash had no qualms with these demands and was becoming quite an efficient nursemaid, much to both Mary’s and Gilbert's amusement.

He shook off their teasing as he was enjoying himself immensely, fluffing pillows and cooing over his wife’s round belly. Best of all he didn’t have to leave the cosiness of home, as he detested snow and everything that came with it.

Gilbert pestered Mary daily, sometimes hourly with everything baby related. He kept meticulous notes on her progress as Dr. Ward suggested, much to the vexation of Mary who often had to shoo him from the room just so she could rest.

School had started up again and the students who were hoping to advance to Queen’s Academy (to earn a teacher's license) the following year were separated from the rest of the class to study for the special tutelage.

Mrs. Barry had decided that Diana’s time would be put to better use learning household skills in preparation to be the best wife and mother. Both girls had been horrified and drama had ensued. Unfortunately, Mrs. Barry could not be persuaded otherwise so Diana and Anne had to part company in the classroom.

Gilbert was ecstatic to realise that Billy Andrews would also not be attending this class as his father was willing him the bulk of the shares to the farm. This meant that he would be spending the majority of the school day with Anne as they were both studying for the Queens Academy entrance exams.

It is with a razor sharp grin that he threw that fact in Billy’s face every day when he follows Anne to the front of the class and then slides into a desk right beside her, purposely handing Anne a fresh piece of chalk just to see the incredible smile she gives him at the gesture.

All this was designed to infuriate him, but Billy refused to be baited, narrowing his eyes only in response to Gilbert’s smugness. Every day is the same, Gilbert knows he has him over a barrel as he can’t fight back as he’d only remind Anne of the cruel boy he’d once been.

School had only been back a couple of weeks and Gilbert had stepped up his game from day one, he refused to give Billy any headway with Anne.

Billy was never alone long with Anne without a shadow falling over them from one Gilbert Blythe. He even had the audacity to pretend that they were buds again, clapping him on the back all jovial and friendly in front of Anne but the moment her back was turned flashing his shark-like smile.

As if Billy couldn’t see what he was up too. He had to hand it to Gilbert though, he was good, butter wouldn’t have melted in his mouth he was that convincing, especially to Anne as she ate it up.

The only saving grace was that all this energy keeping him away from the redhead meant that Gilbert wasn’t able to romance Anne either.

They were at an impasse.

Gilbert came out of class one afternoon late, Miss Stacey had given him a couple of extra medical texts to take home and peruse.

He noticed Billy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, obviously waiting for him.

“Don’t worry you don’t have to pretend, she’s not here. She had to go home early to help Miss Cuthbert” Billy sneered, they needed to talk.

Gilbert chose to ignore the boy as he sauntered down the steps like he didn’t have a care in this world.

Billy circled him “You know neither of us can keep up this charade indefinitely”

Gilbert bristled, getting up in Billy’s face, just shy of touching but threatening just the same.

“But I can keep this up for as long as needed, you’ll leave school and I’ll be in Charlottetown with Anne”

“Who says I won’t get to her outside of school” he countered.

Gilbert’s eyes flashed and he spat

“You keep your mitts off of her”

Billy was appalled at the insinuation and it was his turn to get up in Gilbert's face.

“I would never force her into anything like you’re suggesting” he seethed, growling dangerously.

“Not so long ago if I recall, you almost did! If I hadn’t come along…”

“You are wrong about that, I would have never. Yes, I admit I liked to scare her but I would have never done something so sordid”

“Maybe” Gilbert shrugged “but… you looked like you wanted to hurt her”

“I was angry at her but I wouldn’t have actually done her any actual harm”

“Are you sure about that? Not like you haven’t destroyed things that you don’t understand before,” added Gilbert with a knowing smirk.

Billy was taken aback, Gilbert was talking about Cole and his clay figures but he’d fixed that, he’d made amends.

“What happens when Anne turns you down, will you destroy her just as callously” Gilbert added

Billy looked him squarely in the eye.

“And what happens if she doesn’t, what if she wants a real man with family and connections and a means to give her the world.”

Gilbert gulped

“I’ll be a doctor someday” he added confidently.

“Yes, perhaps. If she can wait that long while you go off and get your degree and attend medical school, leaving her alone. I can give her everything right now. I can show her the world both you and I know she desperately wants to see”

He could see he was getting under Gilbert's skin, that he was beginning to doubt. In a last-ditch effort, Gilbert grabs Billy by the collar and hauls him close.

“You’ll do no such thing. Anne has ambitions beyond being a farmers wife to a simpering little boy that frequently hides behind his sister's skirts.”

Billy punched him in the jaw for that and Gilbert falls, rocking back from the impact chuckling nastily, blood dribbling over his chin as he grins up at him.

“Ahh… there he is...the Billy Andrews we all know. Didn’t take much to rear his ugly head” Gilbert spat a mouthful of blood at his feet, smirking knowingly.

He’d been played. He’d fallen right into Gilbert's trap. He’d goaded him on purpose to have this exact result. Gilbert would use this to drive a wedge between him and Anne. How could he have been so gullible?


	5. A Disproportionate Excess of Virtue

Winter continued to be very cold and blustery. Most days it was an effort to get out of a cozy bed only to trudge through deep snow just to get to school. At least school wasn’t a chore like it had been under Mr Phillips custodianship. Miss Stacey was a glimmering jewel in a sea filled with common sand, they were so lucky to have such a teacher. The class had learnt so many wonderful new things and had such tremendous adventures under Miss Stacey’s devotion. Diana only wished her mother had allowed her to continue her studies for she would have liked to have go to Queen’s Academy and beyond, to experience what the world had to offer.

But, right at this very moment she had other pressing concerns...

Diana Barry was bursting to give her friend the news her parents had only just confided in her the night before.

All day at school she’d wanted to tell Anne but her mother had insisted that she had to wait until tonight as she didn’t want any Pye’s getting wind of the Barry’s plans and ruining the surprise for everyone.

The whole day had been a lesson in torture, heavens she’d prayed for a bolt of lightning to strike the school and burn it to the ground. But, no amount of wishing had made that so, she’d had no choice but to endure.

Now, it was evening and Anne was right outside, walking up the drive this very instant, the girl looked like she had not a care in this world. While Diana was in constricting knots of torment.

Anne was spending the night and she could stand it no longer. No sooner had the redhead entered the house then Diana was dragging her upstairs into her room. Minnie May tried to follow but Eliza Barry swiftly put a halt to that idea.

“Excuse me young lady and where do you think you are going?”

Minnie-May had pouted but to no avail her mother would not be budged.

“It's not fair!” she stomped her foot, gazing longingly up the stairs. Anne was her friend too.

Diana pulled Anne into the bedroom closing the door soundly behind her. Anne giggled, she didn’t think she’d ever seen the raven haired girl so excited before.

“You’ll never believe it.”

“What! You’ve been positively itching to tell me something all day”

Diana had the good fortune to blush. “I was that transparent?”

Anne nodded. “I’m afraid so, you aren’t good at keeping secrets my dearest Diana.”

Diana felt the sudden urge to get grumpy at Anne’s teasing but, then thought better of it. This… was... far... too... important.

Anne sat up straighter, Diana's high spirits were infectious.

“My father has decided to hold a ball at the White Sands Hotel in which all of Avonlea will be invited. Its to celebrate the prosperous year that Avonlea has had but also a coming out party for his oldest daughter”

Anne gasped “That’s you, oh my goodness, really, that sounds splendid, how lovely.” She was happy for her friend really she was. It’s just, she felt like they were only children just yesterday and now her best friend was growing up without her. This meant that Diana was going to be courted by an assortment of eligible boys... no men! They would be vying for her time and attention and she would lose her bosom friend forever. There would be husbands and then babies to contend with and Diana would have no moment to spare for a mere silly school friend. Why did they have to grow up so quickly.

Putting on a brave face Anne listened avidly as Diana told her all about her parents plans for the evening which would be held just over three weeks from now.

Diana knew that Anne’s heart was not quite so thrilled with the idea as she was but, she refused to let her friends lofty fairytale like ideas of romance infect her more practical soul. She longed to be married, cherished and have fat roly poly babies by the gazillion. Diana wasn’t quite so adventurous as Anne although she was loathe to admit it because her friend would have surely scolded her so for thinking such things. Diana like the idea of knowledge she just wanted to stay on the island to achieve that while Anne wanted to travel the world and learn.

The thought of being considered a woman thrilled her unreservedly. Meeting all manner of dashing suitors was a little nerve wracking to say the least but with her friend at her side, she knows she will endure it. And the best thing of all was that she was having a dress made for the occasion all the way from Paris, France the height of all things unbelievably fashionable.

“Oh Anne, I simply must show you the dress, it’s exquisite with the most darling embroidery decorating the bodice and hem. It’s to die for and its a pale gold Anne and it’s going to make me so grown up. Mama says I can even have my hair pinned up for the ball, i’m so nervous and excited, I wish it was tomorrow not weeks away”

Diana and Anne spent the remainder of the night oohing and ahhing over the catalogue till they collapsed on the bed together exhausted with their imaginings, mostly Anne’s.

Anne was a little jealous of the dress as she had no idea what she’d wear to such a grand event but then sweet Diana of course came to her rescue like she’d read her mind and gifted Anne one of her many dresses to do with whatever she pleased.

When Anne went home the next morning Rachel Lynde was sitting pretty as you please in the Green Gables kitchen informing Marilla on all the latest Avonlea news.

Well, she took one look at the dress and told Anne that she could turn it into something that could rival anything coming out of the most elite fashion houses. Marilla attested to Rachel’s exceptional sewing skills, as she remembered dearly some of Rachel’s creations when they were young and at courting age.

Anne was thrilled and thanked her profusely. Of course telling Mrs Lynde why she needed a dress was her biggest mistake as the woman was all a twitter and made excuses to leave not long after. Anne had no idea why she hadn’t just made something up on the spot it was her forte, storytelling for goodness sake.

Mrs Barry was going to murder her.

By the time school started on Monday the whole town was a flutter with the news and it was all every student was talking about, especially the girls.

Josie Pye was extremely envious of the attention piled on Diana and had become more aggravating than normal, if that was even possible.

Diana was just glad it hadn’t been her that had spilled the details to the biggest gossip in town. She thought it might be wise if Anne stayed clear of the Barry farm for a few weeks as her mother had been in a fit. Ready to roast the redhead on hot coals when she realised it had been Anne who had told Rachel Lynne.

“Mama she was ready to march over to Green Gables and give you a piece of her mind, if Papa hadn’t held her back I believe she would have. You see she’d imported this parchment and had it all set with the printers to draft this perfect invitation to the town and in one fell swoop you ruined all that.”

Anne felt just awful, lowest of the low, possibly as miserable as pig slop. She had a fearsome urge to burst into tears, as her eyes welled up. What could she do to not have Mrs Barry hate her?

“Tell your mother that I won’t come and i’ll give you back the dress tomorrow.”

Diana laughed, patting Anne sympathetically on the back. “She told me you’d say exactly that and she said, if you do that she’ll drag you there by your hair. She knows that I wouldn’t be at by best if you weren’t right there at my side.”

Anne winced, it _was_ possible to feel worse as a tear rolled down her nose.

“Anne, my mother you mustn’t mind her, she gets all over wrought and melodramatic but two weeks from now she’ll be happy you broke the news early as shes had oh so many offers of help and there's so much to do, she’ll be grateful, trust me.”

Anne dried her eyes and forced a smile. She really didn’t want to go now, maybe she could foreign an illness at the last possible moment. The thought of facing Eliza Barry was terrifying.

Ruby came over and sat with them and before long Diana and Ruby were talking dresses, hair and boys. Honestly Anne found that all talk about the celebration was making her feel queasy, like she was a phony pretending she was as passionate for all those things when nothing could have been further from the truth.

Anne quietly left them to it and went and sat with Moody because both Gilbert and Billy were not in her good graces right at this moment. Both had come to school sporting injuries on their faces. Gilbert had a split lip and a bruise along his cheekbone while Billy had a shiner to rival any Anne had ever seen. Both were ridiculous as far as she was concerned. She knew they’d gotten into a fight and she refused to hear their excuses.

Why couldn’t boys be sensible. You didn’t see girls hitting each other in the face. Girls were civilized and didn’t succumb to violence. Girls...women could talk about their problems and resolve conflicts using their brains. While little boys were no better than wild animals with their impulses unchecked.

Gilbert had been all prepared the next morning after his run in with Billy, to milk every last bit of sympathy from Anne he could while hammering the last nails into Billy’s coffin in his attempts to get Anne to fall in love with him. She’d finally see who he truly was and abandon all hope and everything would return to the status quo.

But it was not to be as Billy had got to class before him and had obviously spun some convincing tale. From the doorway it appeared she’d been crying recently as her eyes seemed puffy. Anne had been holding a wet cloth gently to Billy’s face when Gilbert came closer. It was then that he could see Billy was sporting a black eye and a bandage wrapped around one wrist.

Anne dropped the cloth on the table as she turned her head towards Gilbert, every foul thing she was going to yell at him just vanished and she looked back and forward between the two, she felt drained, annoyed and downright disgusted.

The chair fell backwards onto the floor with a loud bang as Anne scrambled out of it in her haste. Every eye in the room turned to see what the commotion was all about.

“I’ve had it with the both of you, you deserve each other and I hope it hurts... you are both pathetic.”

They both started to talk at once...to defend themselves.

But her hand shot out at them accusingly.

“Nope, don’t want to hear it.”

And she went and sat somewhere else, Miss Stacey had the good sense not to interfere and the lesson continued as if nothing had happened.

Gilbert cornered Billy in the cloakroom later in the day.

“Did you tell her I hit you, that I did that, because you know I didn’t even touch you.”

Billy fidgeted with his cap, making sure no one was listening before responding.

“You didn’t exactly give me a choice in the matter. You baited me so I had to improvise, I wasn’t going to let you win that easily”

“What! Did you do that to yourself?”Gilbert shook his head in pity, he wound his scarf around his neck expecting an answer.

But Billy didn’t give him one. He wasn’t going to give Gilbert anymore ammunition to to use to fuel his vindictiveness. Truth was he’d contemplated doing it to himself but cowardly couldn’t go through with it.

Thankfully, opportunity arose in the form of a drunken farmhand that his father had recently fired. Instead of closing the door on the man when he came to the house looking for his dad and that being the end of it. Billy had recognised that he could use this to his advantage and had confronted the angry man rashly, this huge beast of a man.

It wasn’t his finest moment but it did the trick and he had the painful reminder to tell himself to never be quite that stupid again.

* * *

 

Three weeks seemed to fly by so quickly and neither Billy nor Gilbert were able to fully regain the footing they’d both lost when it came to Anne. That doesn’t mean she hadn’t eventually forgiven them this one ‘slip up’ and was once again speaking to them. But, whatever progress they might have felt they’d made was null and void. They both felt her distance although she spent time with both of them separately, the relationship was strained and both felt her absence keenly.

Before Anne knew it , twas the night before the ball and Anne was spending it with Diana who couldn’t stop squirming that night in bed, not that it really bothered her because she was wide awake herself and deep in thought her tummy a hornets nest.

In her heart she just wanted to go home as Matthew was ill and Marilla had chosen to forgo the party in lieu of keeping a close eye on her brother’s health. Anne wanted to sit at his bedside and amuse him with one of her latest stories, to drink hot tea and not think about growing up and change.

But, she couldn’t have been that insensitive to Diana, her friend was counting on her support even if a sense of foreboding was causing her to feel very uneasy about the entire event.

The Barry’s had spared no expense when it came to location and decoration. Every table was laid with the most decadent treats that Avonlea folk had ever seen. Mrs Barry had instructed the ladies of the ‘progressive mothers’ on the latest fashionable dinner party food and only the most stunning of desserts were able to grace her tables.

Huge vases on plinths dominated the four corners of the ballroom, each spilt a cascade of pale pink and white roses interspersed with trailing ivy. All out of season for the middle of a deep snowy winter and roses of course were Diana's very favourite flower.

Crates had shipped in all week from around the globe with all manner of goodies for the occasion and Jeannie’s dress shop in Charlottetown had never been so busy she’d had to employ more seamstresses.

Anne had been lucky to arrive early as she was a guest of the Barry’s. She got to witness the lighting of the hundreds of candles that adorned each table. The golden light that had slowly filled the room was something indescribable to behold, it was magical is what it was. It lent an air of intimacy to the cavernous space and it fulfilled every romantic imagining that Anne had ever dreamt up in her head. It’s like they’d plucked it from deep down in the recesses of her most secret desires and conjured it up just for her.

It was perfect.

She was at once breathless with excitement and embraced Diana tightly as they shared this moment together. She finally understood what her friend felt, the bubbling of possibility in her tummy mixed with a healthy dose of apprehension. As a a group of musicians started to play in the corner of the room she took Diana in her arms and twirled them both around till they were dizzy, giggling uncontrollably but oh so happy.

Dread tiptoed into the background and settled like a coiled viper biding it’s time.

Anne promised that she would escort only the most worthy of suitors dear Diana’s way, for Anne Shirley-Cuthbert took her duties very seriously indeed.

Unfortunately that was the last moment together they got to have before the masses converged on the ballroom. There was hardly a spare moment to talk to Diana again, as she was whisked around the room on the arm of one young man after another. Anne was more than content to just watch the proceedings. She circled the room making polite conversation wherever she wandered but, not really engaging with anyone for more than a few minutes before finding an excuse to move on.

She was avoiding Billy and Gilbert because she didn’t want either of them to cause a scene in front of the entire town as neither of them could manage to stay civil. God forbid if anything should happen, she knew everyone would blame her even if she’d done nothing to cause it. She missed their company though, but every time one of them made a beeline for her direction, she’d be two steps ahead weaving an escape route through the throngs of Avonlea folk.

It was Josie Pye who cornered her to remark on the prettiness of her dress that put the cat and mouse game to an end.

You were never sure with Josie when she was paying you a compliment that it wasn’t a backhanded one, she was tricky like that. It didn’t matter because Anne had never seen anything more gorgeous in her whole life and the combination of Jeannie, Marilla and Rachel’s many hours concocting for her this ‘dream dress’ made her very grateful indeed that she had been given by mistake to the Cuthberts. She hadn’t quite believed that it was hers, just putting it on had given her this surge of womanly confidence beyond her years that not even the likes of Josie’s thinly veiled sarcasm could dampen.

It was with a stifled laugh that Anne watched Josie float away on the arm of some boy who seemed more octopus than gentleman. In that moment of petty indulgence Billy Andrews had managed to creep up and finally capture the butterfly that was Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

“Good evening Anne”

Anne nearly jumped out of her skin at Billy’s whisper in her ear. Her eyes darted around the room to see if she could spot Gilbert but she couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Billy.. Uhh I can’t talk now, I have to…”

Billy reached for her hand, holding it firmly before she could vanish once more. He was tired of chasing her.

“Please don’t run from me. I’ve been following you around like a lost puppy for too long now. Dance with me Anne, please don’t refuse me...”

He drew her close before she had even opened her mouth to answer, threading his fingers with hers, while his other arm came around Anne’s waist and tugged her body against his.

She let out a squeak of protest, quickly glancing around her to see if anyone had noticed, but luckily no other couples were within listening distance.

She thought about struggling but then the fear of others noticing extinguished that idea.

Smiling up at him she nodded.

“Alright then, one dance”

Placing her hand on his shoulder gingerly,she allowed him to whirl her around the dancefloor just once as she had duties to perform for Diana. Which was an utter lie as Diana had not needed her at all, her friend had hardly taken a breath from one dance partner to the next.

Anne relaxed a little with a sigh, she felt so giddy in Billy’s arms, he was an exceptional dancer which surprised her somewhat but she added it to the list, the long list of things that were unexpected about Billy Andrews.

“Anne, you look exquisite tonight in that dress, like mother nature itself had chosen to wrap you in her finery.” and he swirled her around under his arm, her dress fluttering prettily. She couldn’t help but giggle at his words and at the thrill ,the sense of freedom that came with purely spinning.

But she also felt like every eye in the room was fixed on her, although it probably wasn’t true. Anne just imagined the disapprovement as she’d felt the disdain of those hooded eyes before. How many times had she kept herself in check lest she be on the outside once more.

“Your laughter is like music, makes me want to twirl you around until you’re dizzy and have no choice but to fall into my arms”

Anne blushed. “Stop that. I’m beginning to resent teaching you how to write poetically in the first place. You are getting far too brash with your prose and extremely cheeky with your teasing”

He twirled her around again and again directing the both of them into a dark corner away from everyone else, from prying eyes.

“Who says i’m teasing…” he whispered close to her ear. “I mean every word, you are everything I desire in this world.”

Anne couldn’t look Billy in the face, she was shocked into silence. Its like all other sound had ceased to exist and it was only her and Billy in this cavernous room with the walls closing in around her like a net, like a trap .

He shouldn’t... he couldn’t make such a declaration and expect what? Anne had suspected he liked her but she still wasn’t prepared and her mouth kept flapping like a fish drowning on dry land.

And then her eyes went wide because Gilbert was coming up fast behind Billy’s shoulder and he wasn’t aware because all he could see was her. His eyes were shining with hope, with adoration and most obviously with love.

Gilbert’s hand came down hard on Billy’s shoulder and he used the boys surprise to yank him away from Anne sharply.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Billy’s eyes narrowed at the boy.

“What do you think? I’m making my feelings known to Anne. You are, as always interrupting and not invited. So leave Gilbert.”

Anne could see that people were turning now, it was all she’d strived to avoid unfolding before her like her worst nightmare. Grabbing Billy’s hand she tugged him until he gave up his staring match and let her guide him towards the nearest exit.

Thank goodness the hotel had left some of the verandah doors unlocked as she tried the first and slipped out the door. Anne knew that Gilbert would have no choice but to follow them, she counted on it. Seemed like she was finally going to get to the bottom of this growing animosity. She wanted no witnesses but the three of them for what hopefully wouldn’t be some physical showdown. Even if she had to drag those two knuckleheads out into the snow she would get this resolved tonight.

The door slammed shut behind Gilbert as he burst through the door after the two. He was nowhere near finished with either of them.

“Anne, how could you? He was despicable to you, how can you forgive him?”, Gilbert was so very angry, he didn’t care if the whole town heard what he had to say.

She could see that Billy so badly wanted to defend himself but one look from her silenced him. She had the floor and truthfully he wanted Gilbert to hear it. Billy and Anne had discussed his past behaviour at length and often, she would never have even given him a chance if they hadn’t first cleared the air.

“Believe me when I say that he had an uphill battle convincing me he was willing to change. We’ve yelled at each other and i’ve needled him and poked him till he was exposed and vulnerable.”

Billy blushed, looking at his feet. “She may be little, but she’s brutal when it comes to getting at the truth.”

“Now I can’t imagine not knowing him, it's unthinkable. We peeled back those layers and found him... that intelligent, caring person who had been struggling to be released“

Anne smiled proudly at him, reaching for his hand that he gratefully gave her, she squeezed it.

“My respect and admiration only grows stronger each day I know him, he’s a true friend.”

Gilbert was dying with every look she gave Billy, with every squeeze of his hand, with the unshed tears of happiness in her eyes. He couldn’t take it any longer, it burnt through him like a poison and he couldn’t help but lash out at her because she obviously loved him and he’d lost. Lost the all those wonderful possibilities, lost his future happiness. It was unbearable, like someone was ripping off his skin and then dowsing him in kerosene. He wanted to make her hurt like he hurt.

“He’s not worthy of you, you shouldn’t be sullying your reputation being with him.”

“What on earth are you going on about, the Andrews are well respected in the community and everyone loves Billy he has worked hard to turn everyone's bad opinions of him around.”

“Well isn’t this perfect you are in love with the boy that called you Fido, that treated you like a dog for over a year. You once feared him, cowered from him but now because of some pretty words he’s seduced you into thinking he’s changed. He hasn’t changed he’s just playing another game and when you come to your senses it will be too late because i’ll be gone and you’ll be stuck with this monstrous bastard as your husband and the father of your children… and then you’ll know what a fool you were to trust him.”

Anne was shocked and becoming steadily more angry by the second, tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks.

“Where is this coming from, this deep seated hate? That you would be this cruel. You don’t know what you are talking about. I don’t know you Gilbert, you are a stranger to me.”

The lump in her throat threatened to drown her, it was like he’d sent a million splinters of wood hurtling towards her, they had pierced her heart and she was actually dying slowly, bleeding out, every nerve raw.

But he wasn’t finished yet.

“Did you have to be quite so vulgar on the dance floor. He’s all over you and your giggling like a lunatic, it was embarrassing to watch, you’ll be the talk of the town tomorrow.” As soon as he said it he knew he’d gone a step too far.

She slapped him then, hard across the face it practically reverberated around the verandah, but it had the desired impact it stopped Gilbert from tumbling down that rabbit hole any further.

“I’m sorry Anne, so sorry you have no idea ” he begged, down on his knees in front of her although she couldn’t look at him any longer and when he reached for her, she flinched so violently his heart disintegrated to dust in his chest.

“I didn’t mean any of that, I don’t think any of those things… it’s just… you chose him and I wanted you to feel just a fraction of my pain, it was wrong and I shouldn’t have said it… it’s not how I feel at all, because you mean so much,” Gilbert knew his words were garbled and he wasn’t sure he was making any sense but he had to try while she was still listening.

Anne’s self worth was in tatters, she didn’t want to hear Gilberts excuses she just wanted to be as numb as the snow covered garden stretched out in front of her. So, she ran from all of it, ran with her heart pumping in her chest because the thought of staying here another second was unbearable. Ran to that emptiness, because that’s what she felt inside... empty.

“Are you happy now, look what you’ve done” Billy huffs, saddened that Gilbert had pushed her this far. Then he took off after Anne leaving Gilbert kneeling there on the wide verandah, unseeing, lost in a kind of fugue state.

Billy caught up to Anne easily enough, her red hair a beacon in a sea of white. She furiously paced in erratic circles kicking up loose snow with her heels as she muttered to herself.

It was freezing out here and Anne was out here in a flimsy thin dress with no coat or proper foot attire he had to persuade her to come back inside with him somehow before she caught pneumonia.

“Anne” he yelled into the darkness as she led them both further into the garden and away from the welcoming light of the hotel.

“Anne please, we have to go back, you’ll catch your death out here”

Her voice came out of the gloom and it was somewhat of a shock to hear it, he’d never heard her voice so devoid of emotion. It’s then he made out her silhouette against deep grey of the sky.

“You can go back. I didn’t ask you to follow me”

“ You knew I’d follow you, he would have too if he didn’t look so broken”

Anne stomped her foot like a petulant child and she knew all too well how naive she was acting, but damn it to hell she was so furious right now it practically made the snow sizzle under her feet.

“Good, I would have liked to slap him again and I might just still do that.”

As he became accustomed to the dim light Billy moved closer to Anne, he could see the wet tracks of tears down her face had ruined her makeup. But, the moment he got too near she flashed him a warning with her eyes and he backed off a little.

“The audacity…” she muttered.

“I know, I know... but, can you blame him?”

“Blame him! Yes, I can. He doesn’t own me and I can do as I please, dance with who I please. Where does Gilbert get off treating me like i’m a child?”

“Well… we aren’t exactly friendly Gilbert and I. He feels…”

“You are my friend Billy and he knows this, the audacity…” she interrupted before trailing off in thought. She feels only sadness now, her fury depleted as a shudder wracks through her slight frame.

Billy stops her wandering and turns her gently but firmly towards him.

“But are we just friends Anne, i’ve felt for awhile now that maybe there could be more. Perhaps eventually you might come to care for me the way I do for you.”

Anne was taken aback but not really because she had known this day was coming and had dreaded it and avoided it mercilessly. She suddenly realised just how close Billy was to her and his hands were clasped on her arms. She shivered as it was indeed cold now, the biting chill was seeping into her bones.

“Billy,” she began.

“No, don’t say it!” It was the tone in which she said his name that gave him pause.

“Billy, I can’t, i’m sorry, i’m so desperately sorry but I don’t feel that way about you...”

And it was Billy’s turn to look devastated and for an instance the bile of the old Billy just boiled up inside him like lava, and he wanted to hurt her, and maim and scream and belittle till she was nothing… but...but he swallowed it down just as quickly because he refused to be that ignorant boy again. He refused to let that little cretin just biding his time, under the surface- win!

No matter how much it hurt and it stung believe me...she still didn’t deserve to have all that effort hurled back in her face. She didn’t love him, that was very clear now, painfully clear now and would never feel that way about him but, that wasn’t her fault.

Anne had never led him on, he’d just hoped, wished that his sheer persistence would be enough to break that shell, that she’d eventually give in if he kept pushing.

He silently slipped his jacket off his shoulders and handed it to her. Anne hesitated at the gentlemanly offer, like it might bite. She had been so certain he was going to scorch the earth with his displeasure with her, like he used to when she first came to Avonlea. Perhaps she even deserved it, because she hadn’t dealt with his growing affection sooner instead and had let it fester. Shivering frantically, she decided to take it as a peace offering and sighed gratefully at the warmth as she tugged the jacket up her arms.

He gave her a hug then and they both shivered, it was far too cold to be out here. Billy had forgiven her and she felt grateful.

“Come on my redheaded friend, let's go back inside before we both freeze in place and are forever a permanent fixture of the hotel ”

She nodded, giving him a tiny wisp of a smile.

“I wish I had those feelings, because you deserve to have someone feel that way about you. I’m just not that girl. I’m don’t think i’m ready to have those feelings for anyone...”

“Anne?”

“Yes”

“Do shut up”

“Alright… that's fair”

And he laughed then because as crushed as he was by Anne’s rejection he hadn’t actually lost her affection for him as a friend and he’d take that. When his heart mended he’d try again with someone new, someone who’d never had the displeasure of meeting his former self. Anne would always be there to confide in when things went sideways, a close friend and he could manage that, just to keep her in his life.

“Anne...”

“Yes...”

“Uhh… tell me that’s not smoke pouring out of the hotel window”

Anne’s head whipped around and she stumbled in her haste, Billy caught her around the middle with one arm, his eyes glued to the smoke. They looked at each other in alarm before clasping hands and pelting back towards the White Sands Hotel. Her heart was in her mouth as terror gave her the adrenaline she needed to make it back to the hotel entrance promptly.

As Billy and Anne got closer they could see the smoke billowing from a second floor window. It was deceptively graceful as it curled and danced in the cold air but Anne recognised it for what it was a harbinger of destruction and death.

The Avonlea townsfolk were mostly gathered on the gravel driveway in front of the hotel. There was an assortment of staff attempting to calm everyone but most appeared to be just as panicked as the guests, it was stomach churning chaos.

Anne recognised many of the faces but none of the ones who were most dear to her. She was just so glad that Marilla and Matthew weren’t here, she didn’t want to even allow her thoughts to wander down that path for fear she’d get stuck in her own head. She had to find her friends first, only then would she let herself fall apart.

Billy was relieved to find Jane and his parents and rushed over to them, his mother gasped at his approach and clutched him to her chest thankfully, Jane was in tears as she held fast to his arm. They were huddled to one side of the wide stone steps that led up to the hotel lobby.

Anne was loathe to interfere so went to pass by them but Jane tugged her into a fearsome embrace at seeing her.

“Have you seen Diana or Ruby their families are ever so worried?”

Anne shook her head and could see Jane was shaking violently and slipped off Billy’s jacket and handed it to her.

“It’s your brothers”

Jane accepted it gratefully and tugged it on before excusing herself and going back to Billy and her parents.

Anne and Billy shared a look, she was invigorated to see so many of Avonlea were safe but where was Diana, Ruby and Gilbert. As mad as she’d been all that disappeared when confronted with the real horror that she might lose him in this fashion. He would leave one day to become this heroic doctor, but he couldn’t leave her like this- it would kill her.

She started to climb the steps, keeping to the sides as more and more people poured out of the building desperately trying to get away from the fire. She kept being driven back but she persisted. Anne tried to keep up with all the faces but no Diana, Ruby or Gilbert among them. The faces began to blur as she couldn’t get enough air and the panic was like a stone in her throat, it wasn’t until Billy’s hand tugged at hers and lifted her through the horde that her breathing eased.

He smiled at her faintly and tucked her tiny frame into his side and forcefully pushed his way through the front doors and entered the lobby, she was so indebted to him. Anne needed his support more than anything right now, as she leant against him heavily for a second.

Billy could see Anne was struggling and he wanted to help, to find their friends as much as she did, even Gilbert.

Anne spotted the Barry’s in one corner and tore out from under Billy’s arms and ran across to them frantically.

Eliza Barry held Minnie-May in a tight hold as Mr Barry paced between his wife and the entrance to the ballroom. The remains of the staff were stationed outside the closed doors, guarding it.

Mrs Barry’s face lit up at seeing Anne approach,

“Anne, oh thank goodness is Diana with you?”

Anne’s face crumbled “No” she heaved.

Eliza knew the answer before she’d even answered, clutching her youngest tighter to her breast a heart wrenching sob was swallowed up by William’s fierce embrace of his wife. He looked like he was close to breaking point himself.

“They won’t let me in” indicating the staff hovering by the door. “They say it’s too dangerous. Gilbert snuck in while I was arguing with them but he hasn’t returned...”

Billy snuck a look at Anne at the mention of Gilbert’s name and the trauma clearly written there was what he’d expected. Anne had hoped that after their fight Gilbert might have stormed off but of course he hadn’t. No, the boy always had to be the savior, protecting others, it was in his nature.

“I’ll help you get in there” Billy answered determined. William patted the boy gratefully on the back, nodding his thanks.

“You’’ll do no such thing. I can’t bare it if I lost you too. You take Minnie-May and i’ll go get her...i’m her mother it should be me” and the Barry’s started to argue in earnest over this, which seemed so silly but stress did that to a person made you react irrationally.

Anne and Billy both intercepted because this arguing wasn’t helping anyone.

“I’ll find her I promise Mrs Barry, you can’t leave Minnie-May” Billy beseeched the woman.

Eliza nodded and looked back at the devastated little girl who had regressed to the corner in horror at the thought of losing her parents. Eliza couldn’t believe how callous she’d been hugging her firmly and assuring her daughter with gentle words that she would never leave her alone.

“What about the verandah doors?” Anne added hopefully.

“They locked them once everyone left, said having them open was fuelling the fire. They thought everyone had escaped... ”

Billy was talking quietly with Mr Barry and although Anne couldn’t hear what was being said she knew they were planning something.

Two of the four staff guarding the entrance were ordered to get the rest of the stragglers out of the lobby and outside the hotel. Seeing their opportunity both men rushed at the remaining guards and while William tackled one of them, Billy took the other. They weren’t prepared for the attack and Billy managed to throw open one of the doors and dart inside.

Well there was no way that Billy was going in their alone and Anne went to follow him in. One burly staff member tried to grab at her but the fact she was a young women meant he hadn’t used a lot of force and she was able to squirm out of his hold with not that much effort. He had stood on the train of her dress in a last ditch act of stopping her but, that was hardly going to stop her and she pulled hard until it ripped around her thighs.

She stumbled into the room landing on her bum hard in a circle of overturned desserts. She’d slipped on the cream and was now covered in a sticky mess but she couldn’t have cared less, it was the least of her problems.

Billy gulped at seeing her despite the harrowing situation. Anne’s developing figure was on full display and she was all long creamy legs, tattered petticoat and heaving bosom. Not to mention the pompadour hairstyle that had begun to unravel in the commotion and resembled a wave of candy colored syrup spilling delectably over her shoulder. She was spread out over the floor, like the prize dessert.

Anne herself didn’t have time to be embarrassed about the state of her undress or the blatant look Billy was displaying as they were suddenly plunged into darkness when the doors swung shut behind them.

The smoke was thicker in the ballroom no wonder the staff didn’t want anyone to venture inside, they immediately started coughing and spluttering. Billy blindly reached out for where he thought Anne was and his hand collided with her foot.

She may have let out a scream, a small one as it was disorienting and she wasn’t terribly fond of the dark.

“Anne, are you alright?”

Once she got a semblance of control back after the coughing subsided she answered by nodding but realised he couldn’t see her.

“I’m good, we need to keep low though… the smoke will be thinner the closer we are too the floor.”

Their eyes were slowly adjusting to the low light and they could both make out the darker shapes in the room like the upturned furniture and themselves. Luckily a handful of the candles were still lit although there wicks were almost drowned in wax hence the waning light.

Billy crawled up beside her.

“We have to search the entire room, we’ll start here…”he indicated the closest corner to their left “and then make our way clockwise around the room”

“Together”

“Yes together Anne it’s too dangerous to be parted.”

“But it would be quicker separately”

“Anne, this is not the time to argue with me. It’s together or so help me I’ll pick you up bodily and throw you back out there and i’ll find them myself. I’m not exactly happy you’re here”

She could tell Billy wasn’t mucking around, he was deadly serious. Anne’s nature meant she had to fight the urge to dispute his demands but he was right, this wasn’t the time.

“That’s my best friend you are talking about, not a chance you were going to do this alone. Come on then we have to hurry.”

She couldn’t help herself as she started to crawl around the room. It must have been quite the stampede of people leaving the room, it was a mess. There were puddles of water on the floor that Anne quickly realised were from the upturned vases.

She had an idea as she started to rip at her long petticoat when Billy’s hand slid over hers and halted what she was doing.

“Can we not do anymore of that, you are already close to indecent.” and he stripped his shirt from over his head and proceeded to tear it in half before offering her a piece.

She gulped at the contours of his muscles that were visible in the soft light as he was now from the waist up only wearing his singlet. Billy smirked at the dazed expression on her face, before dowsing the ruined shirt in the water and holding it to his nose and mouth. He slid past Anne half playfully, like a jungle cat all sinewy grace. Looking back to see if she was following was a mistake because he had a direct view of the shadow between her breasts...

Billy swung back around his brain struggling for the real reason he was there in the first place. It was so inappropriate at this time but panic had this way of making you do stupid things sometimes, he was guilty of that at least.

Anne followed closely behind him, she hitched up the corner of her petticoat as she moved forward as it was tucked under her knees and it was very constricting around her chest in a painful manner. The smoke was making it harder to breathe she didn’t need her undergarments multiplying her chances of passing out.

It was when she darted her head back up that she caught a slight movement from across the room. She couldn’t see much as the shadows were deepest there but she was sure there was someone there.

“Billy, I think there's someone over there”

He turned towards where she was indicating but saw nothing.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I saw something move, someone moved over there?”

Anne couldn’t stand it moment longer and she called as loud as she could, or least as loud as the smoke in her lung’s would allow.

“Diana is that you? Gilbert are you there?” and she was sliding across that floor as fast as her knees could carry her. Gritting the wet shirt between her teeth because she needed both hands to propel her faster.

Anne arrived before Billy, although he was directly behind her.

It was Diana and Ruby they were huddled together by an overturned table, they were not in good shape although they were both staring up at them blankly. They’d been in the room for too long, they had to get them out right now.

Anne grabbed Diana under the arms and with what felt like a strength she never knew she possessed she dragged her best friend towards that exit with unwavering determination. Her tortured muscles were screaming at her and she could hear the roar of the fire now above her head. It was just the nudge she needed because there was no way Diana Barry was going to die in some silly fire at some stupid ball. No, because her friend was getting married and Anne was going to be a bridesmaid and she was going to dote over those roly poly babies like a true friend would.

She burst through that door and Anne was promptly surrounded by the Barry’s and three remaining White Sand’s staff members who took Diana from her arms and carried her outside.

She could see that Diana’s eyes were open and there was a hint of a smile on her lips as her father carried her and her mother and sister hurried along behind, Eliza gave one last look back at Anne like she owed the redhead everything and was so grateful to her.

Anne couldn’t quite let herself relax though because...

“Has anyone seen Gilbert?” she heaved.

“No one else has exited the building since you ran in there”

She nodded absently, “right...okay…” struggling not to fall apart at those intrusive damnable thoughts.

Billy came through the door next carrying Ruby in his arms looking dangerously like he was going to keel over any minute. Two of the staff took Ruby off his hands draping a blanket from a pile by the reception desk around her shoulders before carrying her outside.

As the last member of the White Sands staff was concentrating all his attention on holding up Billy. Anne backed into the closed doorway of the ballroom, she turned then and opened it.

She took one glance at Billy as he looked up and directly at her in horror, between them passed a whole conversation as he pleaded with her not to do it.

 

“Sorry” she mouthed and then let the door shut behind her.

Billy sprung at the door and slammed it open yelling at her from the doorway to stop, to come back this instant.

Anne backed into the room with tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

“I have to find him Billy, he’s in here somewhere, I know he is and i’m going to find him.”

The staff member was tackling him now trying to yank Billy away from the door but he was ignoring him because he was begging Anne to come to him, not to do it, he was more scared then he’d ever been in his whole life.

“Anne please…please…”

She was shaking her head vehemently as she moved further into the room. He was losing the struggle because another one of the staff had returned to assist and he was battling both of them now and steadily losing the fight.

A soul destroying cry of agony issued from his lips as the two men at last wrenched him away from the door and it slipped from his questing fingers and closed like a trap fatally falling into place on the innocent.

“Anne” he screamed as they fought him away from the door and across the lobby. It was the almighty rumble above their heads that grabbed there attention and had them all scrambling towards the front doors of the hotel just as a large section of the second floor gave way under the onslaught of the fire and collapsed into the lobby. It took out the ballroom doorway and everything else was flattened in its wake, dumping a ton of debri from the floor above exactly where they had all been standing less than a minute ago.

As the door finally shut before her, blocking those pleading accusing eyes from her view. Anne continued to make her way across the vast ballroom but her eyes kept darting up to the ceiling in panic. It was full of deep foreboding shadows up there in the rafters but it was the roar of the flames that were just behind them that really scared her...they seemed louder somehow. It was the cracking noise and the distant growing rumble that really made her turn and run like hell.

Anne knew that something horrible was about to happen. If only she could make it to the back of the room, she knew there was a door there that led to a corridor. There were maybe five storage rooms that led off that corridor. She’d been there earlier in the day with the Barry’s when they were setting up, she knew they existed.

Gilbert had to be there, she had to believe he was there and not in the ballroom collapsed in a corner… she refused to think that.

Anne reached the door just as she felt the whoosh of the change of pressure and knew that the ceiling had caved in behind her.

She shut the door soundly and moved away from it, never taking her eyes from it as she slowly moved backwards down the corridor. If death was coming then she’d bravely face it. Anne couldn’t help but flinch every time something struck the other side of the door but it held strong and did not budge.

She let out a long shuddery breath when it grew eerily silent.

Turning her back on the door, Anne surveyed the corridor. It was thankfully devoid of smoke but she wasn’t foolish enough to think that meant she was any safer. The fire… it was coming for her.

It was this pressing sense of urgency that flooded her senses, like energy crackling along her spine that had her moving down the hall throwing open doors and calling Gilbert’s name.

But there was no one and tears were falling down her cheeks, but she continued to choke out his name because what else could she do.

“Anne?”

She gasped and pelted down the hall towards her name. She was sure she hadn’t imagined it. As she stopped outside the door, she hesitated.

“Gilbert, is that you?”

“Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to be locked in here forever.”

Anne opened the door,stepped through and there he was, her friend. Gilbert was alive, she’d known he would be. She came forward in a happy daze and threw her arms around his neck, overjoyed to see him.

Gilbert was stunned with Anne’s actions, he was sure she wouldn’t speak to him ever again. He was just so wrapped up in the knowledge that Anne still cared when the click of the door closing registered in his head.

“Oh...no” he stared at the door, nothing was going his way tonight.

“What’s wrong?”

“We are trapped, the door handle” and he pointed at the handle lying upon a shelf close to her. “It broke off when I tried to leave.”

“We have to get out of here, I don’t think we have much time left.”

“I’ve tried Anne, but that doors solid, nothing is getting through it.”

“Gil, you don’t understand the ceiling caved over the ballroom which means the fire is now on the ground floor.”

“Oh… I wondered, I heard the crash…”

Anne started to pace in the tiny space, she was trying to think. Fortunately Gilbert had been smart enough to bring a candle with him but there wasn’t anything in the room that was in the least bit helpful.

“Did you find Diana and Ruby”

“Yes, Billy and I found them in the ballroom, we got them out. They’re okay.”

Gilbert sighed with relief, “Good” he said absently, trying not to focus on the fact that she’d said Billy’s name.

Okay, so maybe something needed to be said here.

“Where is Billy? He can help us, maybe if we make enough noise”

“No he’s not here. I went back into the ballroom to find you. He was stopped by two workers from the hotel and they were dragging him away when the ceiling collapsed. I can only hope he got out in time”

“I’m sure he did Anne” and he meant it sincerely. He’d had some time to reflect since she’d run away from him when he’d treated her deplorably. Billy wasn’t to blame for his jealousy, he had to trust that Anne knew what she was doing when it came to the boy, that she knew Billy better than he did. This was on him. He hadn’t told her sooner how he felt and someone beat him to it.

Fair and square.

So this was it, before she’d opened that door he’d been resolved to his fate. He didn’t like it but he’d made peace with it. What was the point of leaving this world with regret still stamped across his forehead.

“Anne?”

And she turned towards Gilbert and found he was sitting on the floor, leaning against a rolled up rug.

“What happened to your beautiful dress?” He couldn’t believe he was only now just noticing the almost indecent amount of skin that was visible. From this vantage point he could look up her long legs all the way to her lower thigh. The candlelight flickered over her skin, chasing shadows as she walked towards him and crouched to sit down beside him.

Anne laughed to herself mostly, despite the turn of events.

“Billy and Mr Barry had to fight some of the hotel staff just to get into the ballroom. I slipped in and one of them tried to stop me by standing on my dress”

“Of course you were going to have none of that”

“Oh course” she grinned, he knew her so well.

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…”

Anne laughed again. “Not exactly my lover but I get what you are saying.”

Gilbert watched her closely.

“Despite this current moment are you happy with Billy? Because if you say you truly are, I’ll be fine and I’ll never bother you with it again”

“Happy with Billy…? Bother me again...?” Anne frowned at him, confused. “What are you talking about? Billy he’s my friend we are not getting married for goodness sake. I know you two can’t get along and I’ll just have to get used to that I guess.”

“Anne, you do realise we are not getting out of here”

Anne shook her head. “Don’t say that Gil, there is always hope!”

“They probably think i’m already dead and that you are too since the ceiling caved in”

“No, I refuse to think like that, until those flames start licking at that door i’ll believe someone will find us.”

Gilbert watched her stew over his words. She really is the most loveliest of creatures, even with her torn dress and dirty face. It was time to confess…

“Anne you do know that i’m rather fiercely in love with you and this is the reason Billy and I fought over you?”

She peered up at him then, not quite looking him in the eye.

“No, I didn’t know that. But, do you think that perhaps you think you love me, because i’m the one girl that didn’t fall for your charm and we are so evenly matched. But that it's just a deep friendship that you’ve dressed up as something more?”

“Wow that’s a mouthful to process, I think you’ve been thinking about this for longer than you’d like to admit. So basically you are saying that i’m stupid and don’t know the difference between love and friendship.

“I don’t think you’re stupid just maybe confused? Can we possibly talk about something else?”

“No, we can’t because this is it. Time has run out and I need to know how you feel?”

Anne felt like she was being backed into a corner because this time he was right, she couldn’t run from it for there was nowhere to hide.

“What does it matter if, as you said - this is the end. What does it matter what I think?”

“It matters to me. Do you even like me?”

She frowned. “Gilbert, how can you even ask me that, you know I do.”

“Do you love me?” and there it was, he’d said the words.

“Gilbert can we not have this conversation. It feels like we were only children yesterday and now all my friends talk about is finding a beau and getting married. When did things change? Because I clearly missed all the signs.”

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert the reigning queen of deflection, he could adjust also…

“Did Billy tell you he loved you?”

Anne was practically growling, while Gilbert smirked.

“Not in those exact words but he implied that yes…”

“What did you tell him?”

“I said I didn’t feel that way about him but he’d always be my friend.”

“Is that what you are going to say to me also?”

Was she, she wasn’t sure. She hesitated. Would it really matter now if this was indeed THE END.

“Yes, I’m saying the same thing to you.”

“I don’t believe you Anne”

“Well i’m sorry but it’s the truth, you are my friend, we are friends.”

“Look at me when you say that” Gilbert had already turned towards her some time ago and was waiting patiently.

Anne was tenacious and just plain stubborn she turned her whole body towards him and looked at him with a flinty glare in her eyes.

“Gilbert, I’m really sorry but I don’t…”

Then the words stopped as he had leant a fraction in towards her, he was biting his lip as if in concentration as the back of his hand rose to her face and he began stroking his fingers down, from cheek bone following the gentle curve of her jaw in a lazy achingly slow action, before balling up his fist and replacing it into his lap like nothing had happened.

“Don’t let me stop you, continue…”

“I'm flattered that you feel this way but I don’t…”

Anne choked on her own words and had no choice but to tilt her head back a little as his hand was back on her skin. Gilbert’s barely there touch, a whisper that trickled down her throat and had her stomach muscles clenching deliciously. His hot breath ghosted over the valley between her breasts and Anne hadn’t realised she’d closed her eyes tightly until she opened them and observed Gilbert watching her reactions intently.

Anne sat up straighter, she didn’t like the idea of being studied and wanted to get some distance from those hooded knowing eyes on hers. Like he could read her.

“Do I scare you Anne?”

Her forehead wrinkled. “No, not at all. You are my friend and you’ve always been there for me.”

“Does this scare you?”

Gilbert leant in once more, a lot closer this time around, he kept pushing beyond virtuous temptations, wondering when or if she’d break.

His dry lips grazed the side of her throat before nuzzling his nose leisurely into her hair. Breathing her in now that he was being bold, he wasn’t sure he could stop unless she told him too. He could feel her rapid pulse under his lips and the little unsure breaths provoked him dizzily further.

“Do the feelings scare you?”

“Yes” she hissed, his assault on her senses confusing. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it, she had nothing to compare it to, it was unique and thus ever that more precious because it was so new to her. Did that make it wrong?

“Do you want me to stop? Tell me and I will”

Gilbert had to at least give her an out if that’s what she really desired, he never said he’d make that decision easy for her though.

He was sliding his open mouth up her neck, her skin inviting despite the heavy scent of smoke permeating her skin, it added to the excitement that sense of danger as he nipped playfully over the bone in her jaw before soothing it with his tongue.

He balanced his weight on the one hand while the other buried in the back of her hair at the base of her neck supporting it. Anne could no longer hold it upright and had indeed succumbed to Gilbert’s ravenous appetite. The slow silky slide of his tongue up her sensitive throat was going to be the ruin of her as she struggled for breath.

The nerves under her skin were coming to life like never before under his ministrations. She was in tense knots of push and pull, no and yes and yes and yes… Not knowing what to do with her hands she held them uselessly at her sides. Itching for more, for knowledge and desperately wanting to run away from it, from Gilbert - all within the one breath.

“Tell me to stop? He breathed over the shell of her ear, that caused her to shudder down to her toes and sigh.

“Tell me…” his voice was like gravel as he was barely keeping his restraint in check.

She shook her head and she felt like his own personal ragdoll.

“Say the word Anne and this stops…”

“No” she cried. Oh dear she hadn’t meant to say that or maybe she had.

“Oh Anne you have no idea what that does to me to hear you say that.” his voice was husky and so low that the timbre of it struck a carnal cord from deep within her and she actually mewled like an animal and she was all molten heat under his hands.

“Don’t stop” it was barely a whisper more a plea but it had the immediate desired effect. With a moan he dragged her into his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her sharply to his chest. Anne could feel him all around her, his hands branding her body, his breath a tease over her heated face but she kept her own eyes tightly closed.

“Anne, open your eyes”

She shook her head in defiance.

“Look at me” he demanded and he used his free hand to lift her chin to his level but she couldn’t do it.

“Please, Anne if you don’t open your eyes how will I know i’m not forcing you into this” he implored her.

Her eyes sprung open at that and Gilbert could see the warmth, the affection shining there and he was at once relieved. It was the smallest dilation of her pupils as she took in his proximity that brought the hunger to the fore, steadily devouring his willpower to slow it all down... saviour this moment.

Anne lifted her hands to Gilbert’s chest to test out this new terrain before her, the breadth of his muscles, the beating of his heart underneath. She explored and he watched but it was all crumbling faster and he couldn’t help but surge forward and kiss her lips for the first time.

Just a simple press of closed lips against hers, but Anne’s contented sigh shattered that intention because the sound drove him to seek more noises out of her.

Gilbert slanted his open mouth over hers and drunk her in. Anne responded in kind and she took the soft plumpness of his top lip between both her lips and sucked it gently.

It was all experiment, it was all so tantalisingly good because neither of them knew what they were doing.

He repeated her actions back at her except he stepped it up, let his tongue lap at her front teeth and used that muscle to pull and slide along her lips in a blisteringly intense move that had her squirm in his lap so deliciously things had begun to roar to life.

Anne’s fingers wove deep in his hair for his efforts. He readily admitted that her fingers in his hair was turning him on as they sunk deeply into his chocolate waves and her blunt nails scratched over his scalp in a way that had him melting into a puddle of desire.

Things were heating up nicely when they both became aware they were no longer alone.

Billy cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

Oh, that did it.

Anne squeaked and scrambled to her feet, she hugged her arms around her middle feeling ashamed and guilty, staring at the floor almost hoping it would swallow her up.

Billy handed her a blanket which she took, quietly thanking him but not looking him in the eyes.

“You’re welcome” he teased in a sing-song voice. He shouldn’t be amused finding the two of them in that state but he was.

Anne didn’t even look back at Gilbert as she slipped passed Billy and into the corridor. At the end she could see two of the staff, the ones from the lobby. They beckoned her to follow them.

The last storeroom had a window and this is where they’d obviously entered the building to come to their rescue.

 

Billy threw the remaining blanket into Gilbert’s lap. He pushed it to the side.

“I’m good, but thanks…”

Gilbert got to his feet, his cheeks were stained red, his lips bitten, hair in all directions.

“You might want to straighten up before you go out there.”

Gilbert had the good sense to look ashamed then. He wasn’t sure how much Billy had witnessed but he was certain it was enough.

“So you and Anne made up and you’re both not dead. I’m glad” it was a statement more than a question.

Gilbert nodded, running his hands through his hair to tame it and erase her fingers from it. He pulled his clothes into a less debauched fashion.

“You might want that blanket” and Billy glanced down.

Gilbert groaned. Caught again, except this time was worse because he could feel the wetness there.

“Thank you” and he snatched the blanket off the floor and wound it around his shoulders, holding it together tightly in the middle.

Before Gilbert could pass him in his effort to get some distance from the situation. Billy grabbed him harshly around his arm and hissed.

“You hurt her Blythe and i’ll kill you.”

Gilbert nodded.

“I know… I know…”

* * *

 

 

Two weeks had passed and Gilbert had never seen Anne alone. She was either sandwiched between Matthew and Marilla in church or always surrounded by her friends wherever she was. Anne however did smile at him, so at the very least they were friends.

He wanted to go see her at Green Gables but was afraid of her reaction so he waited till she came to him. Hoped she came to him.

Anne had spent a great deal of her time visiting Diana and Ruby in their homes as they were still recovering from the inhalation of possible poisonous gases. They were lucky the smoke had drifted down above them and they weren’t in the same room as the fire, very lucky.

School had been closed not because fortunately any one had been killed in the White Sands fire but because of the shock of what easily could have been a huge disaster for the village. In many ways it drew them all closer as neighbours and as a community as they were all survivors.

The snow had begun to melt and spring was fast approaching. Mary was due to give birth at any moment, so Bash was reluctant to leave her side for long for fear she’d abruptly go into labour. The man resented asking too many questions of Gilbert about pregnancy as now he was so worried about every ache or pain, imagining the worst.

One late afternoon while Mary was napping on the couch and Bash was beside her perfecting his diaper folding skills. Gilbert looked up from studying and noticed Anne at the window trying to get his attention without disturbing Mary or Bash on the other side of the room.

He grinned when she beckoned with her finger for him to join her outside. Closing his book quietly he went to grab his coat from the hook.

The sun was low in the sky as Gilbert stepped off the porch, squinting into the sun trying to fathom in what direction Anne had wandered. She jumped out from behind a pine over near the orchard and he laughed as she whirled around and ran up the path and disappeared over the rise.

Giving chase he raced up the path, his boots crunching in what little snow was left still on the ground. He got to the orchard and she wasn’t there or at least he couldn’t see her as she was hiding from him.

Quietly he crept further in amongst the bare trees, attempting to make as little sound as possible.

A snowball smacked him squarely in the face and all bets were off as he scooped up some himself and promptly shaped it into a haphazard ball.

Another one hit him hard in the chest and he rubbed the sting of the impact with his bare hand, eyes darting everywhere, swinging his snowball threateningly.

Where the hell was she, his wild little wood sprite.

It was then that she jumped out behind him and scared the living daylights out of him and he fell over his own feet onto his bum in the process.

She was laughing so hard then, kicking snow at him where he sat. Till he held his hand up in surrender.

They were both laughing so hard, their foggy breaths mingled. It was amazing to be alive and to be with her, his heart soared.

With a grin she held out her hand to him and heaved him to his feet. When he was upright he grabbed her hand tightly and his other hand came out from behind his back and she could see the snowball that was clenched in his fist.

She gasped in mock horror and began to struggle in earnest in his grip. Gilbert smirked at her and playfully brought the snowball closer and then out of her reach as she tried to knock it out of his hand.

“Don’t you dare Gil, I promise you, I’ll get you when you least expect”

And he chuckled at that. Oh god he loved her so much, so very much.

Then his girl she did something he wasn’t expecting, wasn’t prepared for.

Anne stopped struggling and then with her free hand she fisted it into his jersey and pushed him backwards and he had no choice but to follow her lead until his back hit a tree trunk.

Gilbert watched her intently as she swiped his hat from off his head and threw it off to the side with a spinning flourish.

“Weeeee!!!!!!! crash”

He was amused at her antics and she smiled dazzlingly back at him. Playfully she tugged at his scarf and pulled it slowly away from his neck, it went the same way without her added sound effects.

Anne gazed at him seriously then and his mouth went dry, when she tugged her own hat off and her hair tumbled down around her shoulders and the snowball fell from his gloved hand.

Gilbert brought the glove to his mouth and pulled it off with his teeth before abandoning it and sweeping his fingers through the unfettered bulk of it. He sighed, delighting at the sheer feel of it cascading over his palm.

“I’ve always hated my red hair, but you don’t feel that way?”

Gilbert heard her, but his brain was a little befuddled, a little lost…

“Don’t you dare ever touch it, you have no idea just how gorgeous every strand of it is. It’s the essence of you, this ethereal exquisite creature that challenges and infuriates me but I love more than anything in this world.

Anne had had enough of words and she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back which meant he exposed his bare throat to her which she latched onto with her open mouth.

He groaned at the soft scrape of her teeth over his adam's apple, the tug at his earlobe with her lips and the hint of teeth as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as he joined the kiss and they sunk into each other.

Arms wrapped tight around the other, desperate and passionate. This was a continuation of the kiss that had been so cruelly interrupted. It was all open mouthed, wet and rather perfect in it’s lush abandon.

“Anne?”

She hummed into his mouth, her tongue swiping up over the roof of his mouth before skimming his teeth. She was getting a hang of this kissing business, or maybe it was just who she was kissing that made this all the more enticing.

“Are you mine?”

Anne rubbed her nose against his, nuzzling into his face.

“Yes Gilbert”

He grinned into the side of her throat before licking up the length of it. He was just pleased she no longer tasted of smoke but of things infinitely more complex and inviting.

“And yes…” she breathed, she felt so lightheaded.

Gilbert laughed. “I didn’t ask you anything else”

“But you were going too…”

“I was…”

He gave Anne a clueless look and she rolled her eyes back at him.

“Yes, I love you Gilbert”

“Oh…” he gulped and the smile simply could not be wiped off his face at that. Gilbert couldn’t wait for what came next because yes, she was going to be right there at his side through all life's trials.

Watch out world here comes the future Mrs Anne Blythe.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write, I find endings so difficult, i'm hoping it was a sufficient ending. I know it was a long hard slog to get through that monster so I thank you for getting to the end intact.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, who commented and encouraged me to write this, you are daBomb *much hugs*  
> And Bring on Season Three.


End file.
